The Corsair affair
by Mesopotamia
Summary: A hated pirate's daughter sold. Jack buys her, etc. etc. just read it! COMPLETED and new disclaimer on chapt 1
1. the news

Hey all, I've had this idea ever since I watched the movie but never figured out how I'd get it to slip out of my dirty little head and onto the computer screen. Anyways, I just found the fan fiction for pirates of the carribean and of course this has jack sparrow in it because johnny depp is beautiful. Well, I would just like to warn everyone who hasn't read my stories: I have a weird dominating/sadist sort of writing style so you'll probably see a lot of that. ;-)

  


Disclaimer: I own Jack Sparrow! Yea thats right!! I do! Heh sike. Does it count if I WANT him??? no?? Shit.... 

  


Oh and Another Disclaimer: There is rape in this story. So turn back now and save yourself the time to bitch at me. For the people that have already bitched at me, it was my fault I didn't put up a disclaimer and I am truly sorry that you were offended. 

  


Also, these aren't spelling mistakes. Its just how they sound outloud.

  


Let's get started......

**************************************************************************

  


"So have ye heard the news, Capn'?" asked Jimminie, pulling the rope to the mast of the ship as Captain Jack Sparrow docked his love, his one and only, the Black Pearl. 

  


Men, pirates to be exact, from other ships stared as the huge, dark legend stopped moving and some of the Pearl's crew ran out of it. 

  


"Nay, what news?"asked Jack, stretching his back and breathing in the fresh sea air. 

  


"The news about the Grace Boa," the older man said, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

  


"What news there be about the Grace Boa to be worth hearin'?" Jack smirked, squinting against the sun, "Tis be a worthless ship with a scalliwag for a capn'."

  


"Then news worth hearin' it be!" Jimminie said as they started to walk down to Jack's cabin, "The Grace Boa be a disgrace to the very water it treads on!"

  


"Aye , mate, tis true," he sighed and smiled at Jimminie, "So are ye goin' to tell me this bit o' news?"

  


"Ahh...wha??" Jimminie looked up, his thoughts lost, "Aye! The news! Well, from what I hears, the Boa had a slight run-in with Capn' Shamerick and his Johnson a few months ago."

  


"Ahh yes, the ship Johnson," the Captain nodded, "Go on."

  


"Well accordin' to some men from the Johnson," Jimminie continued, "the whole entire Boa was destroyed, the Capn' an' crew killed and everythin' taken, all the booty." The Captain's eyes flew wide open. 

  


"Ye knows of Shamerick," Jimminie reminded, "Not one to take mercy."

  


"Aye," Jack nodded, "But niether am I and I still wouldn' destroy it completely." He seemed deep in thought for a moment. "I wonder what happened to anger Shamerick so that he would....hmmmm...."

  


"What ye thinks of this incident?" asked Jimminie.

  


"I think, "Jack sighed, "Tis wonderful. One less ship in the sea, more booty for me, as I always say. But I always had deep contempt for the Grace Boa for me own reasons. Always hated that ship, that Capn'...."

  


"But thas not all, Capn' Jack," Jimminie grinned, toothless, "Thas not all! They say Capn' Filiger's daughters be here, on this very island that we are docked at. I hear he had many daughters an' all of them be here! Never seen them meself, but I hear good things!" He laughed harshly and then exploded into a coughing fit. 

  


"There, there mate, "Jack said, hitting him on the back, "I shall have to see this. Children bred from the loins of Capn' Filiger can't be all that nice-looking can they?" Him and Jimminie laughed again and walked on the dock to look out at the island. Some men were gathering around the boat, faces in awe, touching the dark wood to feel if it was real. 

  


Captain Jack and Jimminie walked off the boat and set off towards Tortuga..

  
  


****************************************************************************

Yes um thats it so far. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. sold!

I like to do research on my stories so I don't mess stuff up so I did some research on pirate talk and so I didn't make up these phrases.

  


Yea sorry about the first chapter. I'm not too good at those. Well, here it is continued....

  
  


**************************************************************************

There was singing and dancing and drinking and music. The night was coming on swiftly and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

  


Suddenly a stage was lit up with torches at each end and 3 wooden cages were brought out, each with a beautiful blonde woman inside. The crowd hooted and called out to the women. "These here be the ladies of the _dis_Grace Boa," said the announcer on the stage. The crowd burst into laughter and more cat calls and whistles were made. 

  


"Look Capn' Jack," said Jimminie, "The daughters." But Jack merely looked away. 

  


"Thas not his daughters,"he said.

  


"What de ye mean?"asked Jimminie. 

  


"Come with me,"said Jack and got up. They walked over to a cabin away from the howling crowd. 

  


"I know this place like the back of me own hand, mate," Jack said as he pushed open the door. A short fat man stumbled up to them. "Well shiver me timbers! Capn' J-Jack, so v-very good to see ye here," the man stuttered, "I meant to invite ye but I-I...eh...ye see...."

  


"No worries Gaung," Jack smiled, but he was looking at a cloth covered cage in the corner. "So yer plannin' to sell er tonight, eh?" The man nodded, looking a bit shamed and looked down at the floor. 

  


At that moment five men came in. "A-Are we all ready?" asked Gaung. His question was answered by Aye's and Smartly there! Gaung threw off the cloth. A young woman sat wrapped in a huge dirty blanket. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a deep sea green. Her hair was tied up and under a bandana. Her head jolted up at the very sight of the men and she moved towards the corner away from them.

  


"Not much ter look at is she?" some of the men laughed. "Mustn't forget who er father be!" the men laughed again. The young woman buried herself inside the blanket, not wanting to hear what they had to say.

  


"She goes by the name of Adelei ( author's note: I know, I know, I'm stealing from Sound of Music but I really like the name!)," Gaung choked. 

  


"I'll give ye three gold coins," said one of the men and slammed three coins down on the table. The rest of the men offered silver, silk, more gold. 

  


"An' what will ye give me, Capn' Jack?" asked Gaung with a smile. 

  


"I'll let ye live to the end of yer days," Jack said, taking out his sword. "it be a fair trade ."

  


The other men groaned. "Why didn' I think of a death threat?" they muttered as they left the cabin. 

  


"A f-fair trade it b-be," stuttered Gaung, "I'll be callin Maybell to get er ready. Suppose ye be wantin er in er original dress, eh?"

  


"Aye, " nodded Jack, "An' what age she be?"

  


"Don' know, but looks young ter me," Gaung said, looking at the cage. Then his voice dropped to a whisper, "She's fresh, if ye get me." Jack raised an eyebrow. 

  


"She was kidnapped by pirates," he said, almost laughing, "How fresh can she be?"

  


"Fresh, I tell ye," said Gaung, "I had nurses check er. Untouched is what she be."

  


"Not for long," Jack muttered and told Gaung to have her ready by tomorrow morning.

  
  
  



	3. there she be

I'd like to thank everyone who has been reviewing. Yes, thats right. All four of you! Thank you!!

  


Mrs. Sparrow: Thanks! I'm glad somebody else does too! It's kind of weird when a pirates fanfic has jack talking like a british man!!!! In fact, it pisses me off!! AHHH!! Anyways, thanks!

  


Agent Blue: when you said more more more more, it made me think of that disco song. Errr...dunno why I told u that. Anyways, thank you for complimenting the good grammar and spelling in my writing. I owe it all to spell check! Hooray for spell check! Yes anyways, thanks!

  


XxDarkGoddessxX: Yes baby I want you to beg for it! Beg! No jk!! Hehe. I'm writing this pretty quickly, but I have another fic that I'm also trying to finish. Anyways thanks!

  


bluecrushbabbi: So I make Jack sound like a bad guy when he's actually hot? Look at that sentence again. A few logical flaws here, darlin. First are all bad guys ugly? Are all good guys hot? The answers to both of these questions are no, nay, nine(german), net(russian), etc. The truth is: most good guys are ugly and most bad guys are hot as shit. It's that whole bad boy appeal. And sweetheart, this is a fan fic, my fan fic to be exact. Not trying to be mean here, but even if he is a "good" guy, he's a pirate. And the phrase a "good pirate" is an oxymoron in itself. Therefore, no matter how good he is, theres still some bad stuff in him. Phew. There, well I'm sorry you aren't liking this, but I can't please everyone I guess. Hope you find a pirates fic that you like!

  


***************************************************************************

The next morning, after more drinking and singing and dancing, the Black Pearl was ready to set off. The ship was being restocked and the men were working quickly, excited to go on yet another adventure led by their captain. 

  


"Handsomely now, men," the Captain of the Black Pearl called. He then turned to Gaung who was fidgeting and looked very nervous. 

  


"Capn' Jack, we've got er ready," Gaung coughs, "But er...well...I was..errrr..ah...wonderin'...if...ah...I could at least have somethin' considerin' that I bought her an' all and meant to sell er at a hefty price so maybe..." But Gaung did not finish his sentence for Jack interrupted him.

  


"Ye has yer life ahead," Jack smiled, "Be glad of that." Gaung sighed and cursed but Jack was not paying attention. He was looking at the young woman who was being pushed along by a short older woman. Her clothes were clean and the intricate green pattern on the beige silk dress glinted in the sun. They had tidied her up very well but had not removed the bandana which covered her hair and had tied her hands behind her back. Her large green eyes had the slightest hint of fear even though she looked like she was trying to be brave. Her skin seemed striking white against the rough and tanned hands of the woman that pushed her, a sign that she had not been in the sun for a while.

  


"Well, bow down to yer new master, girl," said the old woman pushing her to her knees. But Adelei did not look up. The fear had completely encompassed her now. 

  


"So where is er hair?" Bindram, one of the Pearl's crew, asked as Adelei was pulled up to her feet again. 

  


"She don' have any!" laughed another crew member. 

  


"No hair?" cackled the old woman and with that, she grabbed the bandana and sheet of black sea tumbled down. Its length poured down her back until it reached her knees where it swayed with the breeze. No one spoke. "Is that enough hair for ye?" the old woman cackled again.

  


"Thas enough air' for the whole crew," someone said and a few of the crew rubbed their bald spots. 

  


"This is Captain Jack Sparrow, Adelei, of the Black Pearl," the old woman cackled. "Won't ye have a merry old time!" But no one expected what would happen next. With her hands tied behind her back, Adelei tore from the old woman's grasp and ran down the dock, hair billowing wildly as she ran. But the old woman did not have to run far. She merely extended her hand and caught the girl by the hair, pulling her back towards the ominous-looking ship. She tried to pull away but she could not and her struggles were in vain. Despite her best efforts not to cry, hot tears seeped from her eyes and down her almost expressionless face. 

  
  


"Here," the old woman shoved Adelei's hair into Jack's hands and stood next to Gaung. Gently, he pulled Adelei onto the ramp. "Yer goin' to wish yewd never been born!" called the old woman after her. Adelei stopped and turned to look at the old woman, but was tugged along onto the ship.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. rubies

Yay more people to thank! 

  


Anyanka: Yes someone who thinks like me!!!!! *sigh* Thanks!

  


Starlight: thanks and there will be more...I promise!

  


Patch: Yes they are and I intend to show that in this fan fic instead of making our Jack the sweet lovable philanthropist that he's not!

  


Hanajima: Yes true my chapters have been a bit short. But this one is longer so yay! I completely agree with you. People tend to forget that you can never know everything about a person. For example: George Washington married his wife for money and had his son beaten and tortured, but people tend to overlook that part when they call him a great man. There's an ugly side to every human being. Especially a pirate.

  


Nika-Chan: thanks hun!

  


Mellisa: I hear! And I will! Thanks!

  


ScarlettArrow: sweetheart, I can't wait to see how where I'm taking this either. I still haven't figured out a proper ending and the skies aren't very clear in my head. Arrrrr....I mean...thanks!

  


Ack: whoa baby, don't go over the edge just yet. ;-) There'll be more. Be patient, my pet.

  


XxDarkGoddessxX: Thanks hun! Here you go!

  


************************************************************************

Adelei was led on to the massive, dark ship and locked up in one the cells below deck. She sat on a crate, trying not to get her shoes wet from the water that was on the floor. She did not manage to get all her dress or her hair, however, and the tips of those were immediately soaked. The air was damp and hot and she longed to feel the sea air against her skin. 

  


"Capn' Filiger's daughter," said one of the two crew members who were sent to clean the floors of the lower decks, "Can't believe me own eyes." The other one, a burly man with a mouth full of gold teeth, grinned at her and pushed his many-chinned face up to the bars. 

"I can smell ye," he cackled. "Do ye miss yer dear papa?" The two pirates laughed in unison.

  


"Huh?" the other pirate, a thin and wiry fellow with very little hair, taunted along. "Do ye pray for im'?"

  


"Ye should," whispered the gold-toothed one, "With what he's done, ye'll need to pray for many a year to come!"

  


Adelei only stared in complete terror, afraid that they may come into her cell. As long as they stayed where they were....... 

  


"Well, me dear, answer the question, do ye pray for yer dear papa?" said the thin one, rattling the bars of her enclosure. 

  


"There ain't no mount' o' prayin' she could do to save er papa's soul from ell',"said a voice from behind them. 

  


"Aye tis true!" the men cackled together and then stopped realizing who it was that said it.

  


"I think ye finished here for today," Jack said, striding down the rest of the stairs. The two men picked up their mops and buckets and ran up the steps. Jack turned to see them go and then turned back to the girl huddled in the corner of the small cell.

  


"Sorry bout the floor," said Jack walking slowly towards the cell, "Sometimes me men forget where the bathroom be." Adelei gasped and stood up on the crate. Jack smiled, "Only jokin', love, settle down." 

  


"Ye looks like ye need some fresh air," said Jack, reaching for a key that was hidden in his boot. Adelei sat down on the crate and pressed herself against the wall as Jack opened her cell and stepped in. Her hands were still tied. She stood up and he bowed and let her pass through first. She walked towards the staircase and started to walk up, but kept stepping on her dress. It was slow going up the steps, but Jack dared not to touch her....just yet.

  


When she finally reached the top she realized that the whole crew was sitting on the deck, eating and drinking. Everyone became quiet as she and Jack appeared. The cool sea air made her feel better as it soothed her very warm skin. 

  


"Ahoy me hearties," said Jack loudly, "We ave' a visitor. Meet Adelei Filiger." Some of the men snickered and others stood there smiling at her in a way that she found very frightening. They all stood up and walked over to her, keeping their distance. She could feel dozens of eyes on her, but her own eyes were looking down at the floor. 

  


"So me lady," said one of men, with his arms crossed across his broad chest, "Where be the rest of yer sisters?" Adelei's eyes turned to meet his. "They're dead," she said, her voice low.

  


"They're not dead!" he laughed, "Why I saw them meself, I did-" But Adelei interrupted. 

  


"I saw them die," she said louder, angrier, "They're dead." Jack looked on at them in amusement, his eyes going back and forth. 

  


"But I saw them meself..." the man began again. 

  


"They're dead!" Adelei almost yelled. The whole crew was quiet. "They were raped, beaten, their throats were slit and they were thrown into the sea. They're dead!"

  


"An why did Shamerick let ye live?" the man asked, his tone very serious now. But before Adelei could answer, Jack interrupted. 

  


"Well, this be very nice seein' as ye takin' a likin' to our guest but she best be on er way," Jack said, putting his hand around her shoulder which made her jump slightly. But when she moved, there was a rip. One of the men stuck a knife to her dress and into the deck. A brilliant red stone came rolling out of the seam. Everyone gasped and dove for it, but Jack got to it first. No one moved as Jack inspected the stone. And then he grabbed the part of her dress that ripped and pushed her into his cabin. 

  


"Ye ave' many surprises," Jack said, holding the ruby in his hand. Then he looked up at her. His dark eyes locked with hers. "Would ye allow me ter borrow yer dress?" Jack asked. Adelei gave him a frightened expression. 

  


"I-If I does, then will ye allow me ter have a drink and some food?" she asked, quietly. Jack smiled.

  


"O' Course, love, anythin', anythin'," he said, putting his hands together. She then turned around so he could untie her hands. She rubbed her sore wrists. Then she started to undo do her dress and stopped. She looked over at him. 

  


"Could ye turn aroun'?" she asked. At first, Jack just looked at her and then jumped and said, "Oh righ', righ', sorry love." She undid the straps herself. She had learned to do it without her nanny's help. When the dress was off, she threw it on the bed and then put her arms across her chest as if afraid that her corset and undergarments would fall off. Jack heard the dress being thrown on the bed and turned around to see her standing there, looking very uncomfortable. He ripped the dress open more and sure enough there was even more of the rubies.

  


"I'll be righ' back," he said holding up an index finger from both hands and backing away. He almost ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him. 

Suddenly Adelei remembered what her father said to her and her sisters one night. She sat there contemplating her actions. Then she got up, took a sword from the wall and drove it through her stomach.

  


*************************************************************************

Yea you wish this was the end but it isn't oooooh!

  
  
  



	5. talking about it doesn't always help

Ahoy there maties! Trying to write this quickly along with my other fic that I'm working on.

Here are replies to reviews: 

  


PenguinFlavoredFilm: aye tis the truth me dear! Thanks!!

  


aLL aMeRIcAn gIRl 50: Thanks! 

  


ThMarauder101: yes Johnny and Orlando are amazing (amazingly hot!), but neither is good enough to be my hero, perhaps lover would be a better occupation......

  


Agent Blue: You wonderful, wonderful person! Thank you for reminding me of Ann Marie. I'll put something about her in the next chapter perhaps. My other fic I'm still working on and still writing. It just takes longer than usual because it is a choose ur own adventure and I have to write choice chapters, but I'm not giving up on either so fret not, my love!

  


Danielle: Ahh yes dearie its in this chapter. Thanks!

  


Urylia: stunned...good...now I can tie you up and....ummm...oh what was it I wanted to say? Ay yes thanks!

  


Tora: yes interesting ending :-), but I'm trying to avoid drama as best as I can. Not doing a good job at it though cuz Adelei is a cry baby.

  


maggie: I'll finish it as soon as I can hun but if I finish it now then the fic will be pointless and jack won't get any.

  


Katie: Cliffhangers are not mean. People who leave cliffhangers for months and then don't return and write more are mean. Yes...the mob is approaching...must....hurry.....

  


The Infamous Chibi Cat: I love your name!! And its not over..yet!!! Thank you so much!!!!

  


Jareths Girl-Moro Shapeshifter: awww!!! There needn't be violence over this!! Thanks! 

  


Talking Book: I'm glad you like it! As I said earlier somewhere in the earlier chapters, I'm really bad at first chapters and the summary of the story itself sucks ass. But I'm really glad you like it and I hope you continue to! Thanks!!

  


Aubrey Lee: I'll try to go in more depth...I'll try. I usually just write what's in my head and sometimes its vague. Personally, I don't like reading stories when you know every single thought of the characters. It seems so restrained and leaves nothing to the imagination ;). I believe actions speak louder than words and things will be expressed...trust me.... Anyways thanks!!!

  


queenofgondor21: Ahh hopefully this will answer your questions! Thank you!

  


ACK!: like I said to Katie above, the cliffhangers are not to blame. The people who abuse them are!!

  


ScarlettArrow: I'm glad I surprised you. Muahahha!! Ahh well here u go hun!

**************************************************************************

  


OH YES AND I FORGOT ONE THING: I'M GOING AWAY THIS WEEK SO I WILL NOT BE WRITING FOR A WEEK BUT AS SOON AS I GET BACK I WILL START UP ON IT AGAIN. I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THESE REVIEWS AND I LOVE TO SEE THAT I KEEP PEOPLE ENTERTAINED. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT.

  


***************************************************************************

  


From the previous chapter: 

  


Suddenly Adelei remembered what her father said to her and her sisters one night. She sat there contemplating her actions. Then she got up, took a sword from the wall and drove it through her stomach. 

  


//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  


Or at least that's what would have happened if Jack hadn't grabbed the sword away from her. 

  


"Now, now, musn' be doing that now, love," he said, putting the sword back on the wall. "Ave' a seat." He said pointing to the chair on the right side of the bed. She sat down in it quietly and he sat down on the bed and pulled her chair over so that she faced him. 

  


"Now, " Jack said, "you really shouldn' ave done that." She avoided his stare and moved her eyes to the floor. "Ye almost got me sword dirty. Ave' ye no respect for other people's property?" She looked up at him with a confused and almost angry look. "Do ye know where I got that sword?" Jack continued. "I found it in an ol' buccaneer ship. Tis almost as ol' as me." 

  


"Well," said Adelei quietly, brushing hair out her eyes, "Then would ye mind lettin' me borrow another sword that ye wouldn' mind that I use?" Jack raised an eyebrow. 

  


"Ye wants to leave already?" he had an almost hurt look on his face. "But me dear, the fun hasn' started." 

  


"I always heard that when yer on the Black Pearl, yer only escape is death,"she said, almost breathlessly, her gaze falling on the floor again, "Me father told me that if I was to find meself on the same ship as Capn' Jack Sparrow, I was to kill meself for...."

  


***************FLASHBACK************************************************

  
  


"He will show ye no mercy," said her father, Captain Cornelius Filiger as he looked at each of his four daughters. "There be plenty of opportunities to do it, ye jest ave to find the right one."

  


Each daughter nodded and said , "Aye father."

  


"But it'll never happen, right papa?" Anna, Adelei's older sister asked, fear in her voice. 

  


"Anythin' can happen...," was her father's answers.

  


***************************************************************************

  


A single tear drop rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. He looked at her suspiciously, stroking his goatee. 

  


"How old are ye, lass?" he asked.

  


"19 years," she said and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

  


"I would like ye to tell me what 'appened," Jack said, lying down on the bed, "Everythin'. From the beginin'."

  


"An' why should I do what ye say?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Jack suddenly sat up. "Ye don' really wanna find out, do ye?" Adelei swallowed hard and straightened up. Jack lay back down on the bed. 

  


"Well, me an' me sisters were on the deck playin' with some seashells" she said, drawing her legs up on the chair, "when..." 

  


"Playin' with seashells?" Jack interrupted.

  


"Aye seashells," continued Adelei," An'..."

  


"Aren' ye a bit ol' to be playin' with seashells?" Jack interrupted again.

  


"We 'ad a game that we played with em," she said, sounding annoyed.

  


"As I be sayin', when suddenly there was hollerin' an' a big thunderin' sound," she said, "an' there was..."

  


"Guns, eh?" Jack interrupted again, "The Johnson has enormous guns, not as big as the Pearl's o' course, but...."

  


"Would ye like to finish me story?" she asked angrily. 

  


"Sorry, sorry..." he said pressing his hands together and giving her a sad look.

  


"Anyway, then there be a huge galley firing into the Boa and everyone was runnin' around and screamin' and then the pirates came on board," her voice dropped and sighed deeply, "They...well...they....ye heard what I said out there........An' for some reason, the Capn', Shamerick was 'is name, I believe, grabbed me an' pulled me over an' ordered his men to make me watch....what they were doing....to me sisters... but he ordered them not to hurt me an' they took me on their ship.....an' they sold me to that man, Gaung.... an' I stayed there for a few months..... an' suffered....an' then ye bought me...." 

  


Suddenly Jack turned to his side and leaned on his elbow for support. "Did ye know that yer father's ship was the most hated ship in these waters?" Jack glared. Adelei looked up, a shocked look on her face. 

  


"Well, I don' see why I should be blamed for me father's sins," she said angrily, "An' me father was a good man to 'is family. He loved me and me sisters and we loved 'im."

  


"Love has nothin' do with bein' a buccaneer,"Jack muttered, falling back onto his back. "Not all men seek rest and peace, some are born with the spirit of the storm in their blood, restless harbingers of violence and bloodshed, knowin' no other path."

  


Adelei leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes. "Me father said that to me once," she said.

  


"Very famous pirate saying," Jack said.

  


Suddenly the chair moved forward. Her eyes shot open.

  


Jack was sitting up. He reached out and held a long strand of her hair.

  


"Ye really need to cut yer 'air, love," he said, looking as if he was completely infatuated with the strand. 

  


"Didn' ye promise me some food an' drink?" she asked, breaking his infatuation by pulling the strand out of his grasp. He looked up at her and smirked. 

  


"Aye, but yer comin' with me," he said standing up, "Don' wan't ye touchin' me swords." She glared at him and stood up. He gently pushed her towards the door. 

  


The deck was still filled with men talking and eating. A plate and a goblet of wine were made ready for her and she ate on the floor as everyone sat and watched her. She ate slowly, lady-like, and very focused on what she was doing. Jack had moved to talk with another one of his crew members. 

  


As she drank from the goblet, she looked up to see the face of a very tall man, leaning in towards her from his seat not far to her left. "I hear ye be fresh," he whispered. 

  


"Fresh?" she gave him a strange look. "What do ye mean?" Then it was the man's turn to give her a strange look. 

  


"Meanin' ye ain' done nothin'," he said, in an even softer whisper. 

  


"Well o' course I ain' done nothin'," she said, "What should I be doin'?" The man sat back up on his seat, a bit confused.

  


"Come on, love," Jack came over and pulled her up from the floor. "Time for bed."

  


As he said this, he turned around and smiled at his crew while they grinned back.

  


*************************************************************************

This isn't that bad of a cliffhanger is it??? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. This really sucks

Hi all. I'm not very happy right now because I just wrote the next chapter and then my computer froze. Of course, I had saved it earlier but now the file won't even open. I don't know how to get to the backup file so if anyone knows how I'd be happy to know. I'm soooo pissed. When I opened it in another format there was nothing there! Nothing!! AHH!! I'm so frustrated! So its going to take me a little longer to rewrite the next chapter. I'm really sorry about this. :(


	7. rewrite of lost chapter

*sigh* I'm still a bit upset that the other one got deleted, but this is better than nothing eh?

Replies to reviews:

  


PS: sorry if I don't include you, but there were a lot of reviews that I didn't see before but I intend to reply to them all cuz I love it when other authors do it.

Shadow Phenix: Oh...my...lord...you are the only one who noticed that!!! I thought that no one would notice and I kept hoping that someone would and you did! My sweet darling..........

  


Nila no Caldina: wow!! Thats one of the best compliments I've ever gotten on my writing!! Thank you so much!!!

  


Jinx: Do you even know the meaning of arrogance? Arrogance: having an exaggerated sense of one's own importance or abilities. Where the fuck did I show that? And what's worse is the fact that you wrote it twice and you didn't even sign in so I could yell at you so now I have to yell at you here! I mean for fuck's sake you called me arrogant! If you just said I was a bad writer I would understand, not everyone likes my style of writing, but you called me arrogant. WTF?

  


queenofgondor21: ****evil laugh*** never say never doll. Heheh ok lol, I dunno whats gonna happen myself :-) Thanks!!

  


*lalala*: Thank you so much!! I'm glad I pleased you. ;-)

  


Nickypoux: now now dear...I won't have any of that or a good spanking is in order for ya. ;-) lol JK!! Thanks!!

  


Athene Saile: This is after it. Sorry about not making that more clear but I think I hint it in this chapter. I'm glad someone else agrees with me on that! Thanks hun!

  


Nezumi: Here you go hun! Thanks!

  


Chayter (Blue Wolftin): Thank you so much!!!!!!!

  


CaptainSparrow'sLuv: I love it when people say "more" a lot. I'm not sure why....;-) Thanks!

  


ACK!: hehehe a bit excited are we? Don't worry darlin.......

  


Eradwyn: hehe, yes I think some of ur q's will be answered in this and further chappies. Thanks!

  


Meli: ;-) 

  


IrinaDerevko:Thanks!!

Silverspeed: You like??? goooooood. Thanks!

  


Meka: Thank you!

  


Lady-Of-Lorien1: hehe du hast mish darlin? Lol a bit of rammstein for you. Here u go hun!

  


alexi: thanks!

  


Lady Brown: hehe Jack is being naughty...sorry if this chapter isn't what you hoped it would it be, but its coming up...whatever "it" is ;-)

  


Pirate lass: Yes beautiful beautiful johnny depp...*sigh* how could anyone look that good? Thats gotta be illegal. I'll take a look at ur fic hun! Thanks!!

  


Katie_321: lol yes I'm not evil....just sadistic ;-) Thanks!

  


Jareth'sGirl-Moro Shapeshifter: here it is!!! Enjoy and thank you!!

  


Audacious: Thanks! I'm glad you like the storyline! I'm a bit confused on it though.

  


Autumn Xavier: Hehe, actually I never thought of them running into Shamerick, because I haven't planned the story at all. I'm just writing as I go along. But I'll think about it. Sorry about the stuff you don't like, but I can't really help it. I just kind of write whatever comes to my mind. Anyways Thanks! 

The Infamous Chibi Cat: I know already said this but I love your name so much! *hugs and squeezes you cuz I'm imagining you as a cute cuddly kitty* Thanks!

  


Silver Magiccraft: lol not meant as a threat eh? ;-) hehe jk. Thanks!

  


Seiko: oooh tingles eh?? Hope I give u more than that in later chapters. ;-) jk! Lol thanks hun!

  


dizzy izzy: moi? A mean mean person?? Moi!?!? well yes...I am....but I'd prefer to call myself sadistic...not mean. :-D 

  


aLL aMeRIcAn gIRl 50: sigh in relief?? or sigh in....err...nevermind hehe Thanks!

  


chili: sorry hun!! I'll try as best as I can but no promises!! Again sorry! Thanks though!!

  


Sciren-fidelus: well since you beg....hehhee..thanks

  


Dark Akumu: its answered here doll! Thanks!!

  


Alyde11:Thanks! Glad you're liking it!

  


Anyanka2: hehe....me too. I wish I was her. Lucky bitch doesn't know how good she has it!!!! ahem.....anyways...Thanks!

  


Smidget: Its not hard to reply to the reviews. It's fun! I love replying to you guys!!! Thanks!!

XxDarkGoddessxX: awww ur begging....I like that ;-) hehe Thanks!

  


sen_chan: ahh thanks for asking those. I'll be sure to answer those questions in the next chapter k? Thanks!!!

  


ScarlettArrow: aww I'm sorry! But I still love cliffies. Even when other authors use them. They make you want to read more! And I love that! Thanks!

  


Nikajendayiuadjit: hehe!! Here you go darlin!! Thanks!

  


Krillball6: Thanks! I was so heartbroken when it happened. Still am.....I don't know if I can let u know if I updated because then I'd have to do it for everyone else and thats a lot of emails to send. Sorry hun!! 

  


Jo12: omg ewwww no will or liz!!! don't worry about that! They are definitely not going to be in this fic. Yes jack is not completely in character, even I admit that, but I'm trying. Thanks!

  


Tiger6: Hey I love LOTR! I'll be sure to check out ur stories. I also have 2 LOTR fics, but...er....they're weird. Thanks!

  


Kidfonzo: thank you so much for that, but it didn't really work, but whatever. Thank you so much for trying to help me! I appreciate it so much!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!

  


Kalithja: I just want to thank you for trying to help me! Thank you so much!! I am so grateful!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


SO YES NOW HERE IS THE FIC. I WASN'T ABLE TO RECOVER THE LOST ONE. SO HERE YOU GO EVERYONE!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!!!!

  


**************************************************************************

  


Jack followed her inside. She had started walking over to the chair when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. She pushed him away.

  


"Mind yer manners!" she cried, looking horrified.

  


"I'm a pirate, love," smiled Jack, "What manners do ye think I have?"

  


"Well...W-well there must be _some_ good in ye....," she started to say, but he interrupted.

  


"There be good in every man," Jack said, softly, "But there be evil in every man, too. There be good in me." He was moving closer to her again. "I don' kill no one unless they be deservin' it an' I don' beat women. No use in damaged goods, as I always say." His hand reached up and caressed her cheek. She blushed a light pink. 

  


"Have ye no decency!" she gasped, pulling away from him. 

  


"Decency.....," Jack said," is not a trait of a buccaneer, love." She glared at him. Her sea-green eyes narrowed in anger.

  


"Stop it," she hissed as he started to approach her again, but this time he didn't stop. He pushed her against the wall and she felt his lips on her neck. 

  


"Ye should be grateful to me," he said, his voice slightly muffled. She struggled against him. 

  


"An' why is that?" she said through gritted teeth. He pulled away from her neck and his dark, charcoal-lined eyes met hers. 

  


"Ye really don' remember me?" Jack smiled.

  


"No, why should I?" she asked, finally managing to push him off of her. 

  


"Yer...or ye was....the youngest of yer sisters, righ'?" Jack inquired.

  


"Aye," she said angrily, "But I don' see what that has to do with..."

  


Jack interrupted, "Ten years ago, ye had a stowaway on yer ship. A lad who would not show his face to ye and lay hidden in a barrel?"

  


Adelei's eyes widened. "That was ye," she whispered.

  


"Aye," Jack said, "Ye heard me sneeze an' I asked ye not to tell no one and found out from ye that ye were the youngest an' then I told ye I'd return the favor one day an'..... "

  


"No," Adelei said, "Ye told me ye'd slice me throat if I told."

  


"Same thing," Jack waved his hand, "Anyway I knew yer father's ship wouldn' last long in these waters, him bein' so hated an' all. Everyone knew o' his daughters. I spread the word to save the youngest one an' take er' to Tortuga. I knew it would happen one day an' I was righ'."

  


"Aye," said Adelei, "Ye must be very proud." A single tear had slipped down her cheek.

  


"Ye know ye talk in a strange way for a pirate's daughter,"Jack said, furrowing his brow and crossing his arms across his chest.

  


"Well we weren' always on the ship," Adelei said, "Only father an' the crew were."

  


" An' me nanny was british," she added.

  


"What about yer mother?" Jack asked, gazing at her intently. 

  


"What about er'?" she snapped.

  


"Jes' wondering love, no need to bite," Jack said putting his hands up, "unless o' course........" 

  


"Do hold yer tongue, Capn'," she growled, but Jack merely smiled and started to walk towards her again. 

  


She pushed him away and grabbed the sword on the wall.

  


"Not me sword again!" sighed Jack, sounding frustrated. "Put it down, love."

  


"No!" cried Adelei," Not until ye free me."

  


"What is it ye have with touchin' me sword, eh?" asked Jack, crossing his arms and putting his hand out in an almost feminine way. 

  


"Did ye hear me?!" she cried again, putting the knife in the palm of her hand and threatening to close her palm over the sharp blade. "Free me or....or...."

  


"Aye...allright I'll free ye," Jack smirked, "An' ye hand me the sword."

  


"Do ye swear?" she asked.

  


"Upon me dead mum's soul," he said, putting a hand to his heart. She handed the sword over to him. Then he pulled out a knife and cut off her corset. She gaped at him. 

  


"Thas' not what I....thas'....no...,"stammered Adelei, shocked that she had been so easily tricked.

  


"Ye never said from what!" said Jack, looking innocent, "So I assumed ye meant yer corset! Quite a bother it must be....."

  


"But...but....,"Adelei was still shocked. Jack approached her once more but was pushed back again. She was actually a bit strong, which surprised him greatly.

  


"Don' ye have any other women on board that ye can do this to?" she said, sounding annoyed.

  


"Well," he suddenly stopped and stroked his goatee, "There was Anna Maria or Ann Marie or just plain Ann or..... Ye know we called er' a lot o' things..... Anyway, she found er' own ship and left about a month ago and here ye are. Really love, a crew usually needs only one woman to make em' happy."

  


She saw the glint of gold teeth as he gave her a big smile while he stood rather awkwardly about a few feet away from her. 

  


"As if _yer_ not enough," she sighed, moving to the window and looking out at the dark water, "I'll have to deal with the whole crew." He moved behind her and began kissing her neck once more, his arms snaking around her waist. 

  


"Nothin' to worry about, love," he whispered, his voice sounding a bit too lust-filled for her taste.

  


"Please stop,"she gasped as his right hand cupped her breast. Suddenly she felt angry.

  


"I saved you!" she cried, stumbling away from him and backing up into a table.

  


"An' I saved ye!" said Jack, his eyes widening," Whas' yer point, love?"

  


"But thas' not fair!" she cried, even angrier, "I would have never done this to ye!"

  


"Are ye sure?" he gave her a playful grin and she groaned in frustration. 

"Ye know this is really gettin' on me nerves," Jack finally said and grabbed Adelei away from the table and pushed her up against the wall once more.

  


"No!" she cried, "Not like this, please!" She begged him. 

  


Suddenly he pulled away from her.

  


"Yer righ'," he said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. I be a pirate

Ahoy me hearties!! Been reading a lot of your reviews and decided to take some advice. Um I don't think anyone will like this chapter, but I couldn't do any better. Sorry and I hope you try and enjoy! 

  


REPLIES TO REVIEWS AND ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE ARE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!

  


From previous chapter:

  


********************************************************************

"Ye know this is really gettin' on me nerves," Jack finally said and grabbed Adelei away from the table and pushed her up against the wall once more.

  


"No!" she cried, "Not like this, please!" She begged him. 

  


Suddenly he pulled away from her.

  


"Yer righ'," he said. 

  


**********************************************************************

  


"The bed it be!"Jack said, picking her up and throwing her on the bed.

  


"Thas not what I meant!" Adelei cried, getting a bit tangled in her own hair.

  


"Really love, ye need to be more specific,"Jack said, moving on top of her, but she was a strong (not to mention resourceful) girl after all and she kneed him in the groin quite hard. 

  


"Shiver me...," he gasped and before he could grab her, she jumped out of the bed and ran for the door. She expected him to run after her but the door merely slammed shut behind her...with some of her hair still shut in it. Suddenly she realized that there were still some of the crew on the deck and they were looking at her in a way that she did not particularly like. She also noticed her clothing situation and turned to open the Captain's door, but it was locked. She began to panic.

  


"Errrmm....Capn' Jack.?" she called out. "Perhaps I shall take me chances with ye after all, eh? Capn'?"

  


The door swung open and Jack stood behind it, smiling. She pulled her hair out quickly.

  


"Sorry love, ye had yer chance. 'Ave fun with me men!" he smiled and waved his hand goodbye before slamming the door in her face.

  


"Curse ye, ye scurvy dog," she muttered.

  


"I heard that!" called Jack from inside the cabin. "Insultin' me isn' goin' to make me open the door, love!"

  


"Then what is?" Adelei cried, slamming a fist against the door.

  


"Ello, darlin',"said a grimy voice from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with a few crew members. 

  


"'ello," she whispered and then moved away from them quickly. Some of the crew made a dash for her, but she ran up the stairs and onto the poop deck (A/N: yes that's what it was called!). 'So this must be where the Capn' steers," she thought for a moment until her thoughts were quickly returned to the sexually frustrated crew that were running after her. 

  


"How 'bout ye ride _me_ ship!" one of the men called and the rest laughed. She ran to the other staircase, but more crew were running up that way, grinning, laughing, and shouting. She knew her way around a ship quite well, watching the crew members on her father's ship hard at work and so she jumped down onto the main deck and ran up the rigging and let them chase after her a bit as she swung on a rope tied to the mast and then swung herself over to where the Captain's cabin was. 

  


"I'll tell ye where I found the rubies," she pounded on the door again. 

  


"Ye'll 'ave to do better than that, love!" Jack called from inside. Adelei almost screamed with frustration, but instead screamed with fright when she turned to see the crew dashing for her. Somehow she managed to slip by them and ran up the rigging once more, climbing higher and higher above them all. She looked about her. She could see almost nothing. The moon had disappeared behind the clouds and there was not a single light to be seen anywhere on the ship or beyond in the dark waters. Everything became quiet except her breathe which came in short gasps. 

  


Adelei had never been so frightened in her entire life. The rigging swayed with the wind and she did not know whether there were pirates below her or not. She cried softly, clinging to the rigging. Her hair billowed far behind her. 'Let go,' a small voice inside her head crooned. But Adelei did not want to die. She knew this now. She had no desire to end her life, no matter how hellish it got. She feared death now, after seeing her sisters die the way they did. And she still had hope of freedom, a glimmer perhaps but it was there.

  


The moon appeared again and when she looked down upon the ship, it was empty. She slowly climbed down. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she walked towards Jack's cabin and knocked softly. No answer came. She sighed and leaned against the door. "Wake up!" she yelled in frustration, banging a fist against the door. Still, no answer came....or not one that she wanted. 

  


"Now, now, now, what's all this then?"a voice said behind her. Adelei turned to look at the crew and beat upon the door again. "Capn' please!" she cried desperately. Several of the men reached out to grab her. She was pulled forward and touched in a way that she most certainly did not like one bit. She screamed and struggled. Suddenly she was pulled away and was in darkness once more. 

  


She lay on the cold wooden floor, trying to silence her breathe. The moon was gone again and the room was pitch black. Not to Jack however, who could see her perfectly well. Suddenly she was picked up and set on his bed again. She still couldn't see him.

  


"Thank ye," she whispered.

  


"Ye needn't be thankin' me jest yet, love," he said from somewhere in the room that she could not see. Perhaps he was right next to her or across the room. She could not tell for some reason. She was so very tired and truly did not feel like doing anything except sleeping, but the Captain of the Black Pearl had other ideas. She felt his presence near her and said, "Please don'. I know where the rubies are. I'll take ye where I found 'em!"

  


"Ye don' know because ye wasn't the one to put 'em there," he said. She felt a rough hand caress her face. She moved her hand to brush it off, but it was gone already.

  


"How de ye know that?" she asked, yawning.

  


"Some of me men be quite skilled in sewin', believe it or not," Jack said. "I can barely believe it meself, actually. In fact, it's a bit troublin' sometimes....Anyway, accordin' to 'em, yer dress wasn' sewn up by no woman. So I suspect it be yer father's doin'."

  


"What?!" Adelei sat up. She could see him now perfectly, laying next to her, one elbow supporting him as he looked at her. She frowned at him. "Trust me, I know me own father. He does not know how to sew. He would never do women's work! A capn' of a pirate ship is what he be, not some servant wench who sews all day!"

  


"Well, I'm sure he didn' sew_ all_ day," said Jack. "I'm sure he did other things too....I think." This comment made Adelei angry.

  


"Ye know, could ye at least tell me why me father is so hated?" Adelei asked, " I mean, everyone hates him so. He really wasn' that bad." Jack chuckled.

  


"Ye really don' know anythin' bout yer dear papa then, Adelei," Jack said, "So fer all ye know, he might know how to sew after all." Adelei was a bit surprised that he said her name, but then she was angry after realizing the rest of his words.

  


"W-well," she sputtered, "Is-Is a daughter supposed to know everythin' bout 'er father...I mean..I-I knew him well. The kindest man ye ever will meet, he was."

  


"A long time ago, the Grace Boa was the most feared ship in these waters," Jack said and then quickly added, "Next to the Black Pearl o' course. " 

  


"Oh, are ye goin' to tell me the story now, eh?" Adelei asked, putting her hands behind her head.

  


"Not if ye keep talkin'," said Jack and continued. "Anyway, yer father was first mate on board the Grace Boa an' he broke the pirates code so severely that every pirate in the whole sea 'eard about it and hated 'im ever since."

  


"What did he do?" asked Adelei, getting a bit sleepy.

  


"He gave away his Capn' to the Brits an' they hung 'im up fer everyone to see,"Jack said, "An' then he took over the Boa and continued to do the same to Capn's o' other ships. Now, everyone was a bit mad at 'im fer that. An' thas why he be so hated. End of story! What do ye think?"

  


"Well...," she swallowed hard, "Perhaps he was trying to stop piracy......."

  


"He was a pirate 'imself, love," Jack reminded her. 

  


"W-well...,"Adelei felt a tear run down her face and her voice started to quiver, "A-a k-kind man he was, I tell ye..."

  


"An' the mystery is solved!" Jack clapped his hands together. "Well that was nice. Feel like doin' anythin' fun?"

  


"No," she groaned and turned away from him. She felt so terrible. How could her father have done that? The man she had branded her hero? The father who told her stories and jokes and made her and her sisters happy and joyful? How did her life get so...out of order?

  


Jack turned her towards him. She covered her eyes with one delicate hand, trying to hide her tears. He slowly pulled her hand away and looked at her. She was indeed beautiful to him and having her tonight would be his own personal revenge on Captain Filiger. He, after all, had his own reasons for hating him.....

  


But for some reason he could not bring himself to do her harm......or maybe he could. Jack was a pirate, after all, and was never one to consider another's feelings, especially if it benefitted him, and unfortunately for the poor girl lying next him, she was no exception.

  


And with those thoughts running through his head, he pulled her closer to him. 

  


"What are ye doin'?" she whispered, fear in her quivering voice.

  


"Benefitting meself, love," he whispered back, and kissed her gently. She tried to pull back, but he only deepened his kiss and she felt his tongue caress hers. 

  


Adelei, as pretty as she was, did not have much experience with the opposite sex. In fact, she had none at all. When she was on her father's ship, she was constantly watched and it was the same way when she was off the ship as well. Someone was always watching what she was doing. Perhaps that was why her thoughts were always pure and she had never thought about _those _things...until now of course. Suddenly an image flashed in her head. That day....her sisters..... It all seemed like a blur. Was she to suffer the same fate as them?

  


She did not know what else to do but to kiss him back and she felt him smile against her mouth. 'Wait,' she thought, 'Am I supposed to kiss him back? I don' wanna do this! But.....'

  


In a way, Jack comforted her. His smell and the warmth of his body made her head swim. Or was that just plain fear? She wasn't very sure of how she felt right at the moment. But she followed his lead, knowing full well that if he really wanted to, he could do whatever he wanted and there was no use in fighting. His lips left her mouth and traveled slowly down her neck. 'Well that doesn' feel too bad...,' she thought. 

  


But despite how good his lips felt on her neck, she was still afraid and when he put a hand on her breast, she almost screamed and pushed him away again. He looked at her and seemed to be reading her thoughts because he said, "Shhhhhh, love, nothin' to worry about," and pulled her in for another kiss. Of course this wasn't the most reassuring thing to say to her, but it was the best Jack could do. He never truly understood women and that was his way of being comforting.

  


Suddenly Adelei found a new strength from somewhere inside her and pushed him away with all her might and stumbled off the bed. Her long hair, unfortunately, was in his hand. 

  


"I be a Capn's daughter!" she exclaimed. "I believe I be deservin' more respect than that." 

  


Jack pulled her over to him by the hair and she whimpered and reached up to rub her scalp, but he grabbed her wrists and held them behind her firmly.

  


"Well, love, thas not all ye are," his mouth was right next to hers and his eyes locked with hers, "Yer a pirate's daughter, and a hated pirate's daughter at that. Yer rank on another ship don' matter here. Yer on _me_ ship. Ye could be the Queen o' bloody England 'erself an' I wouldn' show ye the least bit o' respect that ye think ye deserve. I be a pirate, love, an' yer on _me_ pirate ship an' whatever respect I think ye be deservin' ye'll get, savvy?! An' I know for a fact that yer dear papa never showed this amount of courtesy to his captives, 'specially the female ones." 

  


She swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. He was right and she knew it. Her father was quite harsh with the prisoners that he kept on the ship, but he told her it was alright to do that...he told her....

  


Jack pulled her to the bed once more and pulled her under him. He was as gentle as he could be, which was not that gentle, but he was trying and Adelei could see that. Of course, that didn't mean that she still wanted to lose her virginity to some pirate who hated her father, but seeing as she had no choice she tried to make the best of the situation and did what she knew best: lay still. 

  


He had moved her under the covers and was now attempting to remove her bodice with only slight resistance from her, but that was from his point of view. She was struggling against him with all her might, but she was tired and she eventually stopped struggling as she felt the bodice slip over her head. His hands roamed her body and his lips were forever on her neck. She was extremely disturbed by this. This was her first experience with a man and this was not exactly what she wanted it to be like.

  


Adelei whimpered softly as he continued to touch her. By this time, he removed his own clothing as well and his lips met hers again. 

  


"Relax, love," he whispered, his voice filled with lust.

  


"Relax?" breathed Adelei, nervously, "W-what? Why?" But he simply put a finger on her lips and kissed her once more as he slid into her. She cried out, but it was muffled into his mouth.

  


"I told ye to relax," he whispered into her ear and then kissed her once more. His rough fingers wiped away her tears. If there was anything Adelei learned from this experience it was that sex does not feel good. He rocked back and forth into her and every thrust was as painful as the last. Suddenly she felt a strange sensation and he gently groaned and pulled out of her, his lips still on hers. His eyes locked with hers and stayed there as she cried softly. Then she looked away, sickened by him. He rolled off of her and turned over to face away from her. 

  


She lay there, hearing him breathe as he slept as if nothing had happened. She felt so wronged and did not know what would happen to her the next day. She had stopped crying and felt numb as she held herself and edged away from him. 

  


The next morning he was gone and she quickly put on her bodice once more. She felt nauseous and scared. She got up to sit on a chair and moved it so that it faced the window. She watched the ocean and rocked with the occasional large wave. And then she felt his hand on her shoulder. 

  


"'Ave a nice sleep, love?" Jack asked softly. She looked up at him and glared. 

  


"I dislike ye very much righ' now, Capn' Jack Sparrow," she said quietly returning her gaze to the crisp blue water in front of her. He moved his other hand on her other shoulder. 

  


"Are ye 'ungry?" he asked.

  


"No."

  


"Thirsty?"

  


"No."

  


"Alrigh' then," Jack said, removed his hands from her shoulders and turned towards the door, "I'll be gettin' ye somethin' then."

  


"But I said no!"Adelei turned around. 

  


"There's no sense in starvin' ye...," his voice trailed off as he closed the door. He came back with a goblet of wine and a loaf of bread. He set it down on the dresser and turned to her. Her eyes avoided him, but he walked over to her and turned her chin towards him. 

  


"Don' be too mad at me love,"Jack whispered. 

  


"Oh ye are terrible," she hissed pulling away, "How would ye feel if that 'appened to ye!"

  


"Well, it wouldn'," Jack said, looking a bit surprised.

  


"An' why not?" Adelei turned towards him, giving him a spiteful look.

  


"I'm Capn' Jack Sparrow" he smiled.

  


"Oh, ye are so full o' yerself!"she exclaimed, angrily and scooted the chair away from him. But he scoots it back. 

  


"Love, I be a pirate," Jack sighed, "An' that is the only thing I be guilty of. I never said I was proud of anythin' I did but....well....actually....I did say somethin' like that...but thas not the point. The point is.... ye see........hmm....what were we talkin' about?" Adelei rolled her eyes.

  


"I think I got the point that yer a pirate," she said, "But that don' pardon ye from nothin'."

  


"On the contrary, it does," said Jack taking a bite of the bread on the dresser. 

  


" 'Ey! Thas mine!" she exclaimed.

  


"Ye said ye didn' want any!" said Jack, putting his hands out, or at least thats what he meant to say but his mouth was full and he sounded slightly different.

  


Suddenly there was a knock on the door and yelling outside. The door flew open and tall man stepped in. 

  


"I've come to collect what be mine," he said.

  


***********************************************************************

Authors note: This took me a while to write because I couldn't think of what to do. I kept adding and deleting parts and editing until I decided it was decent at the most. I had a pain in the ass writer's block and it sucked so bad so if you didn't like this chapter, so sorry but I couldn't have done any better. Quite sad, I know, but hey, the chapter is up. So enjoy....or try to. It really sucks when you don't know the ending to your own story. It's a bit darker than I expected it to be. Again sorry if it didn't suit your fancy! 

  


Replies to reviews: 

  


Nikajendayiuadjit: hehe yes it did get a bit hot up there....sort of....thanks!

  


CaptainSparrow'sLuv: Yes, I don't regret now that I lost that chapter. If I was Adelei, I would have enjoyed that but then I'm not her and that's sad. *sniff* Thanks for reviewing!

  


Ruki the Sake Fairy: Yes, Jack IS quite the asshole in this, but I just think guys are so much hotter when they're being naughty. Thanks!

  


queenofgondor21: Omg, that is so terrible!!! Dude, I'm so sorry. And I was so upset about one little chapter! I don't know what I would have done if that happened to me! Ahh well thank you for sharing your computer story. lol

  


Nefertari Membarak: I added the savvy! Yay! Thank you so much! I'm definitely going to get some flames for this chapter, but oh well I'm happy that I made you happy because I wanted to point out the fact that Jack is a pirate and pirates are NOT nice. Hehe but I repeat it so much in this chapter I don't know how anyone can miss it. :-)

  


legolaslover: ooooh you're begging!!! ;-) *roar* Here you go hun!

  


The Infamous Chibi Cat: *hugs* sorry I have to do that every time I see you review. I don't know if you liked this chapter or not, but even if you don't, you're still so cute!!! Thanks for offering to help, but I already deleted the blasted thing. But looking back at it now, the second one is better. Anyways thanks hun!!

  


AliCat: demon monkey eh?? Lol. Interesting... :-). I will try and save the whales....but not before I finish this fic! Thanks hun!

  


ACK!: Hello! Well... here, its long-er. I hope I did better, but I don't think I did considering this chapter is a bit quirky and I don't know if I put enough detail in. Sorry! And thanks for reviewing!

  


Eradwyn: Errrrr....I'm not sure what you'll think after this...but thanks for reviewing!

  


Talking book: monkey parrot, demon monkey....hmmm what else will you people attack me with??!! Nevertheless it doesn't matter because I am writing in a little cage right now and have my anti-monkey spray ready! I'm really sorry. I have a feeling you didn't like this chapter. And I'm sorry!! But thank you for liking it as far as you did!

  


Agent Blue: I'm so glad you liked it!!! Ahh, well then maybe that lost chapter was a blessing perhaps! Thank you!!

  


Jo12: lol!!! Yes, I'm glad someone likes (and notices) my strange references to...errr....male organs. Hehe! Well this chapter does include a bit of rape, but I'll make it up to her! I promise!

  


tiger6: I'm so glad you enjoy my other stories!!! Thank you!! Although after this chapter, I don't know how you'll like me at all. Heh. But yes, I would be more than happy to sleep with our Jack, but I still feel bad for her. 

  


Nickypoux: Thanks hun!!

  


Goldenkingcobra: hehe, yes it would be inhumane...mauahhahah! But I did it and here it is! Enjoy!

  


Seiko: Wow! You wonderful person! When you said no rush, I was so happy! You're the only person to not rush me, not that I have a problem with them, but still wow! Yes I know Adelei is a bit stupid for not throwing herself over him like any other of the millions of girls who would in her position, but I think thats the beauty of her..you know, the fact that she's gotta be blind to NOT think hes hot. Wait, why am I talking shit about my own character? Err...nevermind.....I hope you still like this story!

  


Pirate Lass: AWWW!!!Sorry hun, I already have a best friend who I love, but I welcome new friends!!! :-) Gladiator...never saw it. But heard it was good. I heard the word gladiator means penis in latin. Hehe...um...yes...I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

  


Lordenhur: hehehehhehehhehehehehhehehehehhe...um..sorry...that was immature...Thanks!!

  


PenguinFlavoredFilm: Wow! Interesting name!! Yes I wouldn't tell Jack to stop, I'd probably be like.....errr...well, thats bit personal ;-). Thanks for reviewing!!

  


hey: you really loved.......??? Ahh well..I'm glad you really loved something! Or at least I hope you did! Thanks!

  


Sari: I'm glad you think so!!! Thank you!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. a deal?

Author's note and replies at the end!!

  


****************************************************************************

  


Captain Shamerick was a rather large fellow who stood on a peg leg which was slightly too long and made him lean over a bit. He was also tall and his aged skin hung slightly off his face, leather-like. 

  


Jack pressed his hands together and smiled, some of his gold teeth flashing.

  


"I knew yewd be comin' back for it," Jack said. Adelei looked up, horrified. 

  


"An' 'ere it is!"he said, pulling out a dirty blue bandana from his dresser drawer and handing it to him, "I know, I know, it's a bit dirty and I promised I'd give it back god knows when, but it's not torn or nothin'. Look at the stichin'..." But Jack was interrupted.

  


"I was talkin' 'bout the girl," Shamerick said and Jack put down the bandana..

"Oh,"said Jack, looking from Adelei to the large man. "This girl." Jack pointed both index fingers at her.

  


"Aye, that girl"said Shamerick, nodding his head and leaning against the wall patiently.

  


"This....heh...ye think this is a girl? "Jack asked pointing to Adelei again, who looked a bit confused. "This is no girl, Shamerick. This is......a.....man!" Adelei's mouth dropped open and Shamerick chuckled. 

  


"Thas no man!" he laughed. 

  


"She _is _a man," said Jack. "I mean he...he is a man. As manly a man as can be."

  


"Then why is this man wearin' a bodice?"asked Shamerick, "An' why does _he _have breasts? An' long 'air? Eh? I'd like to hear yer excuses for that!"

  


"Well," began Jack, "She..he is wearin' a bodice because it is quite comfortable to hold a good number o' swords in an' he has breasts..well those are not breasts...they be gunpowder sacks an' he has long 'air so he can choke anyone who be botherin' 'er.....'im." Shamerick was holding his stomach and laughing hard and loud. His crew was still fighting Jack's.

  


"Gunpowder sacks!" exploded Shamerick, his face red with laughter. Jack started laughing too and nodding his head. "Aye," Jack said. Adelei, however, looked a bit annoyed at the situation and did not appreciate being called a man or have her breasts referred to as gunpowder sacks, even if this may save her life.

  


"Ah, Jack, yer a good man," Shamerick's laughter was dying down and then he stopped fully, "But I want what's mine an' I told ye I'd save the youngest. I kept me promise, but now I be wantin' her back so I'll jest be takin' her an' be gone." He reached out a grimy, fat-fingered hand for her but his hand was stopped short by a blade against Adelei's throat.

  


"Now, Jack," sighed Shamerick, "She ain't no use to no one if she dies."

  


"True, but ye can't have 'er if she be dead," Jack said, ignoring Adelei's protests.

  


"Well neither can ye!" said Shamerick drawing his sword, but Jack countered it with a loud *chink* as their swords met. Adelei sighed in relief as the sword was taken away from her neck and she quickly moved away from the battle. 

  


"Jack put yer sword down!" said Shamerick, a bored expression on his face.

  


"Put yers down first," Jack said, not moving.

  


"Fine," and Shamerick and withdrew his sword and so did Jack. "Lemme buy 'er from ye."

  


"What will ye be givin' me?"Jack asked. Adelei gasped. 'Surely he wouldn'!' she thought to herself, "I don' wanna be sold again!"

  


"How much gold ye be wantin'?"Shamerick smiled.

  


"I can get gold anywhere, mate,"Jack said, leaning back against the wall, "Ye got anythin' better?"

"I'll give ye all the booty on me ship," Shamerick said.

  


"Why is she so important to ye?"Jack asked, tugging at the braids on his chin. 

  


Pulling Jack aside, Shamerick said quietly,"She knows things, important things. Ye see, we took all the booty that was on the Boa, but there wasn' as much as I expected. The booty that we took wasn' the amount o' what years an' years o' plunderin's worth. 'Twas more like days. That means that he put the rest somewhere else...somewhere secret....and I know for a fact that she knows where. " They both turned to look at her and she looked back at them, her expression worried. They leaned back into their huddle.

  


"I don' think she knows," Jack said and then told him about her dress.

  


"Yer men sew?"Shamerick raised an eyebrow.

  


"Thas besides the point!" exclaimed Jack. "Filiger hid his treasure somewhere an' even he's not foolish enough to tell his offspring. The treasure'll be found when it'll be found. No sense in chasin' after somethin' that ye don' even know exists. So, I'll be keepin' er for now savvy?" Jack moved out of the huddle and walked to the window to where Adelei sat, crouching on a chair in the corner of the room. Suddenly Jack was pulled back and Shamerick moved his face up to Adelei's.

  


"Now, girl, I know ye knows o' where the rest of yer father's treasure be,"Shamerick growled. "So ye'll be tellin' me, now or I'll slice yer throat!" And with those last words he withdrew a knife.

  


Adelei's eyes moved to Jack, who seemed lost in his own thoughts and stared out the window, singing softly, "nanannanna.....an' really bad eggs....,". 

  


"Well!?"spat Shamerick. Suddenly, as if brought back to reality, Adelei felt extreme anger and sadness. And as she glared at the man who ruined her life, all the hate, anger, and pain that he made her feel surged up inside of her.

  


"I'll be tellin' ye nothin, ye scurvy dog!" yelled Adelei, "You ruined my bloody life and now you expect me to tell you where my father's treasure is!? You're dumber than you look!" Adelei hadn't realized that she lapsed into a full british accent. She breathed in and out deeply. 

  


"Ye tell 'im, love," said Jack. Adelei's fierce gaze turned to him.

  


"An' you!" she screamed, "All you are is a pathetic swab who can't get a woman so he buys a girl! Aye, ye must be very proud of yerself, Capn' Jack Sparrow! An' another thing....!" By this time, Shamerick's blade was nowwhere near her throat and he was standing a few feet away from her as she yelled and cursed at both of them. 

  


When she had calmed down, Shamerick asked quietly, "So I take it that be a no?" Adelei shot him a malicious look. Jack stood there staring at her and then leaned to Shamerick's side and whispered, "I changed me mind mate, she knows." Shamerick had a relieved look on his face and then turned to Adelei and then turned back to Jack. 

  


"She be a bit frightenin' when she's angry," he whispered to Jack, but Jack merely smiled.

  


"How 'bout we make a deal, love,"Jack said, striding towards her.

  


"Oooooh no," Adelei smirked, "I am not so easily tricked, Capn' Jack Sparrow! I won' be makin' no sort o' deals with ye!"

  


"Even ones that include yer freedom an' some o' yer papa's treasure?" Jack asked. 

  


"I 'ave me father's treasures and jest 'cause I can't get to it doesn' mean.....," her voice trailed off as she realized what she said. "I mean...I mean..that is to say if I knew where it was....which I most certainly do not...."

  


"This be yer last chance, girl, "Shamerick stepped up, "Take it or leave it. Ye can 'ave yer freedom an' some o' yer father's treasure or ye'll 'ave nothin' and continue to be the ship wench. If I be ye, I'd take it!" 

  


"Well yer not me, are ye?" hissed Adelei.

  


"That be a no?" Jack's eyes seemed to dig into her.

  


"Yes!" Adelei cried and then paused," Well no...." Jack raised an eyebrow. "I-I don' know."

  
  


****************************************************************************

A/N: TADA!!!! Here it be, maties! Thanks to Autumn Xavier for giving me the idea of bringing Shamerick into the story! I'm glad most of you guys liked the last chapter!! I was a bit worried about the reaction to it, but it wasn't that bad (I expected a flogging). I'm glad you guys are liking it!! Thank you!! And sorry its so short.

  


Replies:

  


Smidget: I'm glad you like the story! ;-) Sorry the pirate talk annoys you. I tried to die it down a little in this chapter, but just a little. Thanks!

  


Black Morgan Rackham: hehe I agree. I too would be all over Jack, but I probably couldn't move like she can considering I can't run very fast and people twice my weight can run faster than me which is quite sad....Yes anyways Thanks!

  


Ocean Rain: lol thank you so much!! I'm so glad that you like it, but now I'm scared of disappointing you.....hehe I noticed everyone always says "man if I was her I'd do him in an instant" lol and I love that!! Um yes Thanks!!

  


Chayter (Blue Wolftin): unexpected eh? ;-) Did I surprise you, excite you? Did I send shivers down your spine? Did I....err ok thats enough. Thanks!

  


Caffeine: OMG!!! Holy poo! I cannot believe this!! That was the longest review I have ever gotten! I mean damn! When I opened my mailbox, my mouth was hanging open and I was like gosh darn! I am sooo happy!! You have made me soo happy!! I mean, it was sooo long and even though it talked about random things sometimes it was still soo awesome!! I mean...wow! Thank you so much for that!!! I appreciate it soo much. Anyways, I'm not putting will or liz into the story because..well..they just don't fit into this particular fic. It would just be awkward and weird having them there and they'd be just standing around in the background, chastising Jack while he was being naughty. Hockey puck paperweights are not very tasty, I must admit (although the cherry flavored ones really get me going). Llamas however, are another story. After being properly digested by your llama I will come after you and feed you to my pet lawnmower, Choppy. :-D Llamas have been known to eat many things and I doubt large hockey puck paperweights are an exception so yes, I think a llama would eat one. Lol no need to bribe me darling cuz really, if I had the real thing, you really think I'd be sitting here writing this story? :) Thanks for the review!! I enjoyed it sooo much!! Thanks!

  


Nightingale 16: Continue quickly eh? I'm still waiting for YOUR story!! And thank you for the compliment on my dialogue, but really, yours is really good too!!Thank you and I can't wait for your another chapter of your story!

  


Red Kat 9: I'm glad you like the fact that I make Jack the bad, naughty pirate that he is. Thanks!!

  


Anyanka2: Errrr...I truthfully don't really know how Jack and Adelei will end up. I don't even know what I'm doing for the next chapter! Sad, I know, but I'm hoping it won't end too early. Thanks! 

  


Adema172003: Thank you so much! See, its people like you who make me happy writing fan fic! And I totally agree, I wouldn't struggle either! Thanks!

  


Marie the Black Rose: hmm yours? You don't happen to work for Disney do you? Good, because if you must know, Jack Sparrow is sitting in a nice little cage and being used for my own devious purposes. *sigh* I'm being pathetic. I'm going to stop now. Thanks for reviewing! 

  


ACK!: Was it consent or not? You know, I really don't know. And of course you're thinking "You moron, _you're_ the author of the bloody story!" but really I just don't know. I'm going to do something about it in later chapters so it doesn't turn into a Luke and Lea scenario because yea that would be dumb. I'm not trying to steer the story to a particular direction. I'm just kind of letting it drift on its own, you know? I love that you ask about the story and sorry that I can't provide proper answers! Thank you!!

  


Pirate lass: Thank you so much and I'd like to give a big middle finger to my English teachers!

  


Tiger6: hehe I was sorry because I kept thinking that I would offend somebody but everyone really liked it so I am happy!! And no worries, love, I'm not killing Jack in this fic, but I curse anyone who does!!! ahem, anyways, Thanks!

  


Agent Blue: lol I'm alright, I pulled through and now onto the next chapter. I'm trying to get Jack to be the bad pirate that I know he can be (and is). Ahh evil writer's block! I can't even see whats going to happen in my own story! Thank you!

  


Cirece7: pins and needles...erotic....lol jk! Writing professionally..hmm...well I've thought about it, but my English teachers confirmed that I wasn't very good so then I stopped thinking about it. Yes, I'm quite bitter about them. They said I write like I'm 12, which I am most certainly not and pardon me for thinking that the Great Gatsby was rubbish when they brought it out to be this magnificent piece of work! F.Scott Fitzgerald can bite me! Fucking racist shithole *grumbles* anyways, I'm glad you like my writing! It makes me so happy when people like my writing style!! Thank you so much!

  


Seom: :-D

  


The infamous Chibi Cat:: Thanks sweety!! *hugs and squeezes kitty* Yes, boo to Jack in the last chapter. Thanks!

  


Weee: That's right and Jack is no exception to that! Actually, I believe the pirates back then were worse than Jack. In fact, Jack is NICE compared to what the pirates really were back then, but I couldn't make him too mean after all. I'm glad you're liking this! Thanks hun!

  


Eradwyn: Oh don't worry *smiles deviously* I'll make him pay. :) Yes, I know how terrible it is to be raped (not by personal experience but by people I've met who have been). Adelei is not a very happy camper right now and that wasn't the image I was trying to portray, so I'm sorry if I did. But thanks for reviewing!

  


Alexi: Thank you hun!!!

  


Ruki the Fairy: lol yes I ( and the other millions of girls) agree that we ALL would have done something with sexy Jack if we were in Adelei's place. :-) Thanks!

  


PenguinFlavoredFilm: Yes many many people would have taken her place and rather quickly too. I doubt there would be much hesitation. Thanks!

  


CaptainSparrow'sLuv: Hello lovely! Thank you so much for your support! You're awesome!

  


Littlepinkstar: I love that you love my writing style!! Thanks! 

  


Seiko: Yes, bad bad Jack. He needs to be punished. ;) Jack is quite hot and admit it, he's even hotter when he's being bad! Hehe, well here it is! Thanks!

  


MellonDrama: I won't stop.... ;) thanks

  


hey: lol I'm glad you loved it! Thanks hun!

  


Meka: I will!thanks!

  


Swantonsxtremeangel24: lol I think everyone is willing to forgive him for that because they all wish that they were that girl. A bit troubling if you really think about it...but thanks!!

  


Jo12: hehe well I am educated AND perverted and that mixture leads to what I write! :-D Thanks hun!

  


Nefertari Membarak: Hehe, just for you hun. I'll try and add that word more often! Thanks!

  


Nickypoux: I know I know its cruel but I gotta do what I gotta do! :-D thanks!

Shadowedrose: I'm glad that you liked it and that it flowed nicely because it was hard to write! Thank you so much!

  


Talking book: Again with the monkot! *sigh* *locks herself in the cage again* hehe Thanks!

  


Nikajendayiuadjit: lol *throws* Thanks hun! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. some questions answered

Authors note and replies at the end of a story

  


**************************************************************************

"Well?" Shamerick urged. Adelei stood with her mouth open, trying to speak. She didn't know what to do. Last time she made a deal with Jack Sparrow, she was tricked. Shamerick tapped his wooden leg impatiently.

  


"Will you wait for a moment!" Adelei cried and continued with her thoughts. Shamerick sighed and started to pace, his wooden leg tapping the floor as he paced. Adelei found the sound very irritating.

  


"Could ye stop that?" Adelei asked, through gritted teeth. Shamerick's face grew red with anger and Adelei took a step back.

  


"Do ye know how I lost this leg?" he screamed. "It was thanks to yer dog of a father! So don' ye tell me nothin' about it!" 

  


"Sorry," Adelei squeaked. Shamerick turned around with a huff. 

  


"There there mate," Jack patted him on the back. Shamerick growled at him and Jack drew back quickly.

  


"WELL?" Shamerick screamed, turning around to face Adelei once more. "How long do ye 'ave to think 'bout it!?"

  


"How do I know ye won' fool me again?" She turned to Jack.

  


"Ye don',"said Jack, "But ye aren' left with much of a choice. Unless o' course, ye'd rather spend the rest of yer life bein' with me on this ship." Jack winked and smiled at her. 

  


Adelei crossed her arms and looked quite unimpressed. His smile faded. "Fine," he murmured.

  


'No,' a voice in her head told her, 'he'll trick you again.' But she was wiser now, or at least she liked to believe that she was, and she decided to take their offer. 

  


"Fine, I'll make a deal with ye, but only under me own terms!" she proclaimed.

  


"Name 'em,"Shamerick said. Jack was silent, his eyes locked onto her. 

  


"I show ye where it be an' I take 50 percent o' what's there and then ye take me to Port Royal an' find me a ship headed to England,"she said, her voice quivering slightly.

  


"15 percent," Jack finally spoke.

  


"50!" growled Adelei. 

  


"25," said Jack.

  


"Are ye deaf?" she cried, "I said 50!"

  


"26 is my last offer, love," Jack said, quietly, "Take it or leave it."

  


"Arrr, how bad ye want yer freedom, lass?" Shamerick snarled. Adelei swallowed hard, fidgeting slightly.

  


"But it's mine," she whispered, looking down at her hands. 

  


"So we 'ave a deal then?" asked Jack, holding out a rough, tanned hand. Adelei looked from his hand to him and then moved her hand in his and shook it. She felt his fingers caress her hand as they let go and shivered slightly at his touch. 

  


"Allrigh' then," said Jack, rather happily, "Shamerick, tell yer men to lay off mine." Shamerick nearly jumped and wobbled out of the door and screamed, "Avast, ye mongrels!" The shouting and sword fighting stopped and everything was silent.

  


"Now," said Jack, throwing open a liquor cabinet door and taking out a bottle of rum, "Let's celebrate!"

  


###############################################################

  


Everyone drank late into the night. Everyone except Adelei of course, who sat quietly in the Captain's cabin listening to the chaos outside and feeling quite afraid. She couldn't fall asleep because every time she was close, someone would get thrown against the door and she would sit up in fear. She lay behind the bed, afraid that someone would come in. 

  


Adelei's need to sleep finally beat her and she fell asleep on the floor...but not for long. She was shaken awake by Jack and pulled up from the floor. 

  


"Come join the festivities, love!" Jack slurred. He reeked of rum and he stumbled slightly. He was obviously drunk.

  


"No thank ye," she growled, trying to pull away from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door. There were twice as many pirates now since Shamerick's ship joined ranks with the Pearl. They were singing and drinking and swearing and telling stories. Of course, Adelei was used to this sort of thing, but she never did enjoy it. 

  


She was pulled over to a table, but as she was being led, one of the pirates grabbed her hair and yanked it, sending her to the floor. The place exploded with laughter. Adelei looked up angrily at a very muscular and tall pirate who grinned toothlessly at her. She rubbed her backside and scalp which hurt quite a bit. 

  


"Ye 'ave to admit, love, that was pretty funny," Jack laughed, but then seeing the look on Adelei's face he quickly said, "I mean....are ye allrigh'!?" He helped her up from the floor and she finally sat at the table. A large mug of alcohol was pushed over to her. 

  


"Don' give 'er that bilge," said Jack, shoving the mug in the hands of a random crew member, grabbing a bottle of rum, and shoving it in front of Adelei. "'Ere ye go! 'Ave some rum!"

  


"But I don' want any!" she cried.

  


"Wha?" Jack looked at her strangely, "But it's rum! O' course ye want it! Drink up!" 

"Chug! Chug!" the crowd chanted. Suddenly Adelei sat up very straight.

  


"A lady does not chug," she said in a most dignified voice and turned her face away. 

  


"Yer no lady, yer a pirate's daughter!" someone called out.

  


"Wait now men," said Shamerick putting his hands up, "Ye must remember who 'er father be!" And with that, the ship exploded in laughter and more noise.

  


"Fine!" exclaimed Adelei, getting upset and taking a sip of the rum. The rum burned her throat and just as she was about to put it down, Shamerick grabbed the bottle and tilted it up. Adelei choked and spat it out, but a reasonable amount had gone down her throat and she was now something that she had never been before. Adelei Filiger, daughter of Captain Cornelius Filiger, was completely and utterly smashed. (A/N: From author's personal experience, rum on an empty stomach works almost instantly to get you drunk and saying and doing stupid things, so if you want to get teased for weeks and weeks on end by your friends for saying something embarrassing, drink rum on an empty stomach!)

  


Suddenly Adelei burst out laughing. "Ye know yesterday, I saw the funniest thin' and it was a man an' he..... he looked a lot like ye actually, "she slurred, pointing to Jack. 

  


"I need to go swimmin'!" she screamed and hurled herself out of the ship. Everyone rushed to the side of the ship where she swam in the darkness. 

  


"Where'd she go?" Shamerick's eyes scowered the dark water. "We best get 'er out! She probably be attractin' sharks from leagues off !"

"I can see yewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Adelei sang and laughed. "An' yer the ugliest blokes I've ever laid me eyes on!"

  


"'Ey!" someone cried in an offended voice.

  


"Throw down a rope!" another man called and a rope was thrown down into the water.

  


"Snake!" screamed Adelei and they heard a great deal of splashing, "There be a snake in the water! Swim away! Swim away!" 

  


"She ain't lady-like no more," a fat man next to Jack said. Jack cursed softly to himself as he went into his cabin, unloaded his pockets, took off his hat, walked out, had some rum, let out a loud belch, scratched himself, and then dove into the water. It was quite dark and it took his eyes a while to adjust but suddenly he saw her, swimming in circles.

  


She looked up at him and laughed, "'Ello! What are ye doin here?" 

  


"I was 'bout to ask ye the same thin', love," he said.

  


"Ye called me love!" she whispered and then giggled.

  


"I call a lot o' women that," he said, swimming closer to her.

  


"I'm pretty aren' I?" she was acting very child-like.

  


"Aye, very" he pulled her to him so that her face was only an inch from his. 

  


"Are ye allrigh'?" he whispered.

  


"Loooove" she whispered and then closed her eyes and slumped against him. He moved her head up. She had fallen asleep.

  


He silently cursed to himself and then grabbed the rope that was thrown down and was lifted back onto the ship. Jack stumbled around, trying to hold her up. As thin and fragile as she looked, this girl seemed to weigh a ton but it was probably because of her soaked bodice. Jack was trying to put her on the bed but instead stepped on her hair and tripped, sending her on the floor on top of him. She still had not woken up. 

  


Jack let out a stream of curses as he rubbed his backside which had endured some bruising during the fall and then pushed her off, quite irritated that she was so heavy.

  


##############################################################

The next morning, Adelei awoke on the floor in a puddle of her own saliva. She let out a cry of disgust and wiped it off her face. She then scowered the room in search of Jack. He was nowhere to be seen. She looked around the room and spotted a cabinet. 'Perhaps there be food there," she thought and walked to a cabinet next to his dresser and opened it. It contained many map scrolls. She sat down next to it and took one out, spreading it out on her lap. It was a map of the Spanish coastline and its many ports. She then took out another map and that was a map of.....a map of.....She couldn't recognize the place. She squinted at it.

  


"Thas where the East India Company docks their ships," a voice said from behind her. She spun around to face Jack. "They think it's a secret island, but nearly every buccaneer in these waters knows somethin' of it."

  


"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, rolling the maps up again and putting them gently back into the cabinet.

  


"First me swords and now me scrolls,"Jack muttered, "Didn' yer father teach ye any manners?"

  


"Surely yew jest!" Adelei cried, her eyes bewildered, "Ye don' 'ave any yerself!"

  


"Aye, but at least I 'ave the decency of not getting caught when I try to tamper with someone else's

things!" said Jack.

  


"Ah yes, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, why, he can do no wrong," Adelei said sarcastically, "He's the epitome of perfection! Really Captain, get off yer high horse."

  


"I don' 'ave a horse," said Jack.

  


"It's a figure of speech!" scoffed Adelei.

  


"No need to be shy, love," Jack smiled and reached out to caress her cheek, "I know ye meant it."Adelei brushed his hand away.

  


"I will never think highly of ye," she growled. 

  


"Oh are ye still on 'bout that!?"Jack said, sounding annoyed, and moved away from her.

  


"You sicken me," she hissed, spacing into her British accent again, "I hope something terrible happens to you and then.....and then you'll know....you'll know how it feels to hurt someone the way you hurt me." Her voice went down into a whisper almost.

"Yer not that hurt by it," Jack said, waving his hand.

  


"What are you talkin' about!?" screamed Adelei, "You....you are a sick...sick....."

  


"Pirate," Jack finished for her. "If there is anythin' I am, love, that is it, savvy?"

  


"Don' ye 'ave any remorse for what ye did?" she asked, her voice somber and mournful. 

  


"An' what did I do?" Jack asked, "Satisfy meself and save yer life an' protect ye?! Ye should be happy that I did that! Look, I didn' enjoy it," he stopped and then tilted his head and smiled, "well I did, but in no way did I mean to hurt ye. But ye know, love, I couldn' help noticing that ye never told me to stop."

  


Adelei blushed slightly. "W-well,"she began. Jack's smile grew. "If yer suggestin' that I enjoyed it, then ye are mistaken, Capn'....Suddenly she sat up. 

  


"But thas not the point whether I enjoyed it or not!" cried Adelei,"There was no good reason behind it! None at all an' if there was then ye should 'ave told me."

  


"Would ye 'ave believed me?" asked Jack. "What would ye 'ave said if I told ye that I had to dock ye just so's I can mark ye and 'ave no man on any ship touch ye ever again. Would ye really 'ave believed me?"

  


"Well ye could 'ave at least told me!" screamed Adelei.

  


"Ye would 'ave reacted worse than you did, love," smiled Jack.

  


"Do me a favor Captain Jack Sparrow, stop doing me favors!" Adelei yelled.

  


"Only if ye stop talkin' in that annoyin' british accent,"Jack countered. "An' admit it, if ye really disliked it that much ye would 'ave been much more troubled and angry than ye are now."

  


"Oh you," growled Adelei, "You are a selfish, conniving, evil man!"

  


"Pirate!" said Jack, happily, "An' by the way, ye still need to show me where the cave is. Remember our deal?"Jack went to the cabinet and pulled out a map and laid it on the table. 

"Point it out," he said. Adelei ran her fingers over the aged map and looked at it, searching for the cave. She knew exactly where it was. Her fingers pointed to a tiny rock formation. 

  


Jack nodded. "Good," he muttered, "We can stop by Tortuga an' drop ye off." Adelei froze. Her breath caught in her throat.

  


"W-what?" she sputtered. "T-the deal..."

  


"Well, Shamerick has the booty from yer father's ship so we're givin' ye 26 percent o' that an' did ye know there's a man named Port Royal who owns a pub in Tortuga an' he has a boat that sails to England once a year? " Jack explained, "So there is our deal. Pleasure doin' business with ya!" Jack picked up the map and walked out of the cabin. 

Adelei threw herself down on the floor and sobbed. Her life had taken a wild turn from bad to worse. 'But no, this cannot not happen,' thought Adelei. She wiped away her tears and walked out of the door and onto the deck. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun which she had not seen in what seemed to be ages. She walked up the stairs to where Jack was steering, ignoring the many whistles and cat calls that she received.

  


"Ye _cannot_ do this to me," she said, anger present in her voice. She moved in front of him. "We made a _deal_."

  


"An' we both fulfilled both sides of the deal," said Jack, "Not me fault ye wasn't more clear."

  


"Ye knew exactly what I meant!" Adelei cried. 

  


"Wrong again, love," said Jack, looking over her, "Heres some friendly pirate advice for ye love ("Ha! Friendly pirate advice!?" Adelei almost laughed) : be as specific as ye can! Make sure yer words can't be twisted." Adelei's face lit up.

  


"So does that mean ye'll do what I originally wanted?"Adelei asked.

  


"I am doin' what ye originally wanted," said Jack, "Thas why we're goin' to Tortuga." Adelei screamed in frustration. Everything grew quiet and she noticed everyone staring at her. She cleared her throat, smoothed out her bodice, and walked back down to Jack's cabin.

  


**************************************************************

  


A/N: Shit. Shit. Shit and other such expletives. I am having the worst writer's block. I'm so paranoid that this story is going to turn shitty and I hate it when stories do that. They start out all good and then they spiral downwards into shittyness. I'm really trying hard you guys, so please pardon me if this sucks.

  


Replies:

  


juicyfruitmama: hmm yes, popular hit, but it seems like it would be cheesy. I don't know why. I'm thinking about it..hmmmmm....well I dunno maybe.....can't think right now...I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

  


Nemesis27: hehe well I tried to kind of fix some things up in this chapter about that and hopefully I did. I dunno though.....Thank you for reviewing and enjoying!!

  


ALL aMeRIcAn gIRl 50: here ya go luv, thanks!

  


Eradwyn: ahh yes shes confused and I dunno, she doesn't seem too smart. Like she is, but then she isn't....I dunno why I made her that way. *shrugs* Thanks!

  


Eep: well since you beg ;-) jk! yes yes yes he will get his! Hehe don't worry! Thanks!

  


queenofgondor21: here it is!

  


Nefertari Membarak: Every time I write savvy, I think of you! ;-) Yea I hate it when people do that too, but I can kind of understand them because I'm having killer writer's block and all the people reading my other story are kind of pissed that I take so long, but as an author, I know how shitty it can get and as a reader I am impatient myself, constantly waiting for my favorite stories to be updated. I'm so glad you like my writing, though! Thank you!!

  


Ack!:Umm I hope this chapter kind of answered some stuff, but I dunno because I was so stuck on it and I kept thinking and thinking but I couldn't think of anything so I would sit there day after day in front of the computer screen and just stare at it and finally I just wrote what came to my strange head and here it is. I hope you liked it and thanks for understanding and reviewing!

  


Smidget: I'm so glad that you find it humorous! In real life, I don't think I'm a very funny person, but I try......really hard......really really hard. Thank you!

  


Greeneyes616: Thank you and I will!

  


Talkingbook: Ha! I'm not afraid of your monkot anymore! I am locked in a cage....which is locked in another cage..... unless you have a really small monkot that grows bigger..which I hope you don't....*shivers in fear* hehe thanks!

  


Pirate lass: lol I hope ur friend's face is ok! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks!

  


Whackjobwombat: I am so flattered!! Really!! I'm glad that my attempt at keeping jack in character is working! Yay! Lol yes, for Adelei, she is pretty but I didn't want to make her all graceful and have nothing embarassing happen to her and I tried to stay away from making her a total mary-sue. But I guess she kind of is because shes pretty and aren't all mary-sue's pretty? And I was thinking of making her ugly, but then I realized that I couldn't imagine her ugly in my head and also why would I do that to Jack? *sighs and shakes head* ahh this shallow world we live in. I'm glad you're going to give this a try and I'm really sorry if I disappoint you (I tend to do that). Thanks!!

  


Chayter (Blue Wolftin): Hehe bet ya thought he was talking about our girl at first? Eh? Eh? Hehe

Thank you so much!! 

  


bratprincess: lol well thank you for reviewing this time! And I hope u can sleep better! Poor girl, staying up that late! :-D

  


Seiko: Me too! Yes adelei is quite pitiful. I'll give her a rest when I'm done with her ;)

  


Cristyn-Remy-Lebeau: Thank you! Hope you're enjoying this!

  


Caitee Marsters: thanks! I will!

  


Sanitys Requiem: Thank you so much! I'll cuss out my next English teacher! "Well Sanitys Requeim said I write good so &*%$ &*%#$#$##!!!" lol I'm glad you're liking it hun! 

  


Nikki Staggerwall: Thanks!! ;)

  


Nibintaur Greenleaf: hehe I wish I knew. Ahh well I'm updating quicker than I thought so...enjoy!! Thanks!

  


Anyanka2: lol thank you!! I hope you enjoyed this!!

  


CaptainSparrow'sLuv: Hey hun! Glad you enjoyed it!! Thank you!!

  


Mornie Utule: I'm so glad you like my other stories!! Thank you soo much!! 

  


Nikajendayiuadjit: lol don't worry, if it was Jack...*sigh* Well......tada!! She tried......poor her. Well guess you'll have to see what happens next chapter ;)

  


tiger6: I do appreciate reviews. A LOT!!!!! About Aelinuial(too lazy to check if I spelled it right), its done hunny. I finished it, sort of. In the future, after this fic, I'm making a sequel so you'll be burdened with something else of mine to read muahahhhaha! That is...of course....if you read it. Heh. Well thank you!!

  


Dizzy izzy: :-D I AM a sadist, aren't I? Hhehheh. Well I'm glad you like it!

Alyde11: yes sad but true. I wish it weren't so but it is. Thank you!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. And so it happened again

Hey everyone....it happened again..but I can describe it better now. So my comp froze and when I tried to reopen the file it prompted me to convert it to another format from an "unsupported format" and when I tried to do that it either said unknown format type or it just became blank, but the file is NOT blank. It is 19K!!!!! I use wordperfect so if anyone knows how to fix this so I won't have to rewrite it like last time it will be very VERY much appreciated!! My email is ainulindale4@hotmail.com. Please help if you can!!


	12. Tortuga

A/N: Well here is the rewrite which I am saving on a disk and on my comp. If this happens to me one more fucking time, I'm going to get a new computer because it freezes on me so often and it pisses me off so much. Anyways here it is. 

  


A special thanks to all the people who tried to help me!!!!

  


*************************************************************************

Adelei sat in the dark cabin of the Captain and watched as the ship rose and fell with the majestic blue waves. She was cold and tired and was thinking about Tortuga. She had been there before, her being a pirate's daughter after all, but that did not mean that she liked it there. On the contrary, she hated it, hated it with all her heart and soul, hated the drunks, hated the whores, hated....everything.

  


Her thoughts were interrupted when he came in. Captain Jack Sparrow strode over to her and tilted her chin up to him.

  


He looked like he wanted to say something important. Adelei looked up at him, waiting,

  


"How are ye, love?" he asked with a smile. She pushed his hand away. 

  


"As fine as I'll ever be in this 'ell," she muttered. 

  


"Ey, now," said Jack, "If yer referin' to the smell, then thas not our fault. Baggits jest has problems with 'is stomach. It's not 'is fault!"

  


Adelei rolled her eyes. She wasn't even going to explain. Jack walked over to his liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of rum. "Ere, love," he said, shoving it at her. "Ye need this."

  


"Get that vile drink away from me!" she cried, moving her chair away. "Is that yer solution to everythin'?"

  


"Well that an'...Jack started.

  


"Do hold yer tongue, Capn'," she snapped.

  


"Gettin' some confidence, now are we, lass?" Jack looked down at her, smiling.

  


"What do ye mean?" she asked, looking up.

  


"Well, if I was the bad pirate I wanted to be then I'd probably do somethin' bout that smart mouth o' yers, somethin' like this," he said, grabbing her and pinning her hard against the wall." But I'm not so....oh wait, I am. Tough luck, lass."

  


"Yer mouth," he whispered, running a ringed finger over her lips, "Ye can never keep it shut, can ye?" His finger traced down her neckline, making her shiver. "This isn' the first time it's got ye into trouble, yew an' I know that." His mouth came very close to hers now. His closeness..his smell...his warmth.. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen from him pressing her so hard against the wall or maybe it was those other contributing factors, but she suddenly felt very dizzy and faint. It was a feeling that she, however, liked and deep down she knew that she didn't want him to stop. "I'd think that yewd have learned by now....." His voice was low and played with her head. She thought she was going to pass out any second from this kind of contact, but she didn't. His lips finally met hers and she felt her own arms try to wrap themselves instinctively around his neck, but he stopped them and pinned her wrists to the wall. 

  


She finally managed to pull her mouth away and ask, "What's yer excuse this time?"

  


"No excuse needed," was his reply as he took her mouth again. She loved the way his body felt against her own and felt a sudden urge for....for....something....something that she couldn't quite put her dainty little finger on. She moaned softly into his mouth as his hips ground gently into hers. 

  


Suddenly, he pulled away from her lips and put his own to her ear. "We'll be in Tortuga in a week...savvy?." He released her from his grip and giving her one more smile, walked out of his cabin.

  


Adelei stood there, not knowing what to do. It was a strange feeling and she did not like it. He had just walked away from her in the very middle of their...actions. His warmth left her and she was cold yet again. She slowly slid down to the floor and held herself. What was to happen to her? If this, this captain, this rogue, was able to play with her like a toy and then leave her to die at some forsaken island of sin then what stopped him from killing her now? A new fear arose in her. 

  


"Am I to blame for all of this?" she whispered to herself as tears arose in her eyes. She felt dirty. She felt like she was one of those Tortuga women, a whore, a wench.....a prostitute. 'How am I different from them?' she thought as she cried into her hands. 

  


"I hate 'im," she said through gritted teeth as she got up and walked angrily towards the door only to find that he locked it. 'But he never locked it before,' she thought. She walked back to her chair and watched as day slowly became night. A few more tears were shed and then she cried no more. Her situation was hopeless, she knew and there was no use crying. It only wasted water which was rarely given to her and all the tears in the world couldn't help the situation. 

  


She was surprised, however, when Jack walked into the cabin that night. She turned to face him. 

  


"Our men be a bit bored tonight," he said, "Care to entertain?"

  


"What do ye think?" she snapped.

  


"I'll be takin' that as a yes!" he said as he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. She kicked and fought him as he walked out the door.

  


"I.....meant....that....as...a....NO!" she cried, still struggling.

  


"Ye never learn...." he sighed. 

  


"Stop!" she suddenly screamed. He stopped. 

  


"What?" he asked.

  


"Yer steppin' on me 'air!" she cried.

  


"Oh," he said and put her down. He waited until she unwound her hair from his ankles and then stepped off of the end. She glared at him and then turned around only to walk into a giant of a man. She gasped and stepped back, almost bumping into the Captain, but then turned around and stepped back again, bumping into the unrealistically tall man. "Sorry," she muttered and then moved away from both of them. 

  


"'Ey, lasssssssss," the tall man hissed. "We want ye......" Adelei gasped. 

  


"To tell us a story," he finished. 

  


Adelei was confused and looked over at Jack. "Ye better do what they says," he warned. 

  


"Well, um...alrigh'," she cleared her throat and began to speak when she suddenly noticed that everyone had a bottle of rum in their hands. It was as if it magically appeared because she was sure there wasn't any before. 

  


Unfortunately for Adelei Filiger, she never got to tell her story that night because just as she was about to, she was grabbed and pushed into the crowd and lost consciousness thereafter. 

  


*later that night*

  


Adelei opened her eyes slowly. She instantly felt a severe pain in her head. She groaned and tried to get up, but was pushed down by a strong hand. She turned her head to face Jack who was sitting on the cot next to her. She gasped and tried to move away but he pushed her down again. 'Wait jest a moment here,' Adelei suddenly thought. 'Cot???? Oh no.....I'm in the dungeons of the Black Pearl....Again!' 

  


"What happened?" she asked, looking at him. Why was there two Jacks all of a sudden!?!

  


"Well...lets see....Teller an' Williams got into a figh' 'bout who 'ad a bigger....never mind, ye don' need to 'ear that, an' so Teller said somethin' that Williams didn' like an' Teller picks up a chair and tries to hit Williams, but Williams ducks an'...ye can guess the rest," Jack said. "But yer alive an' ye can move so there ain't nothin' to be frettin' 'bout."

  


Adelei nodded and looked away. Her vision was alright now, but she still felt sore. She massaged her neck slowly. Wait....she wasn't rubbing her neck. Those weren't her rough fingers, her cold rings, her touch. But she dared not look at him. She didn't want to. Not after last time.....

  


But his other hand found her chin and slowly pushed her head to face him. He stared at her harshly, as if studying or interrogating her with his eyes. His fingers slowed and began to trace themselves in her hairline at which she involuntarily closed her eyes and shuddered gently. (A/N: Trust me, it feels reaaaaaaaallly good when a guy does that. Just had to add that in.....sorry)

  


But then she realized what was happening. "Stop it," she had to force herself to say it, just as she had to force herself to push his hand away. "Why do you do this to me?" she cried. "Toy with my emotion as if I don' 'ave any?!" She tried to push herself up to crawl away from him, but he grabbed her and pinned her down. His expression was blank, but she could see his anger. 

  


"Ye speaks of emotion?" he asked, almost laughing at her, "What _emotion_ do yew feel eh? A little sheltered girl who knows nothin' 'bout anythin' and only knows what she _thinks _she feels."

  


"Don' yew dare blame me for yer own disregard for a woman's _emotions_" Adelei said, her eyes narrowed in anger, " You don't know the first thing about me so don't you dare try an' analyze me!"

  


"A woman's emotions?" Jack smirked. "Is that how ye sees yerself? A woman? Thas laughable....."

  


"Then what am I, a child?" Adelei snapped back. "Have ye been seducing a child all this time, _Capn'_?" He gave her wrists a painful squeeze at which she only gave a sharp intake of breath and then got up, locked the door of the cell and left. His footsteps echoed.

  


Adelei lay in the unbelievably hot, sticky dark. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat.. Of course women in that era were not very fond of bathing, Adelei found herself wishing for a bath. She didn't even know what time it was. The only light in the place was a candle that was slowly extinguishing. The gentle rocking of the ship lulled her to sleep. 

  


*a week later*

  


Jack had not come down once during the week. It was Jiminie who brang her food and drink and let her out to do her business. He was kind to her and found himself pitying her. She was, to him, still a child after all. 

  


Adelei lay in the small cot, thinking about Jack and this Port Royal man whom she feared greatly. That was all she could do. There was nothing to do in her prison cell and she found herself not being able to stop thinking about all the troubles in her life. But her thoughts were interrupted when Jiminie came down the stairs. 

  


"I'm not hungry, Jiminie," she said, softly.

  


"Eh, lass, I'm not 'ere to give ye food today," Jiminie said. "Today is the day ye meets Port."

  


"What?" gasped Adelei, getting up quickly.

  


"I said today is the day ye meets Port," said Jiminie, unlocking the cell.

  


"I 'eard what ye says!" cried Adelei, "I jest can't believe it."

  


"Believe it lass," Jiminie said. 

  


"Well Jiminie, if it's not too much trouble, could ye tell me about this Port Royal man?" Adelei asked, walking out of the cell. 

  


"Very powerful man he be," said Jiminie, "Owns a tavern.....a ship......a general store...."

  


"Anythin' else?" muttered Adelei.

  


"A whore house," continued Jiminie, "Aye, I think thas it." Adelei certainly did not like the sound of that. 

  


She nodded and then turned to Jiminie and said , "I thank yew for yer kindness, Jiminie. I think yer the only thing I'll actually miss on this ship." Jiminie grinned. 

  


"Well thank ye lass," he said, "I wish ye the best o' luck. Thas the only thing I can do for ye now."

  


Adelei walked up the stairs and covered her eyes with her hand. The sun glared down on her. She was not used to the light. As her eyes got used to it, she saw Jack talking with some other crew members. She did not wish for him to see her so she kept her eyes down and let her hair slip to the sides of her face so that she saw only what was in front of her. 

  


Then she heard him behind her, talking to Jiminie. 

  


"So where be Shamerick on this fine an' lovely day?" she heard Jack ask.

  


"He said he'd be comin' soon to Port's," Jiminie answered. "Said he 'ad some business to take care o'."

  


As they walked off the ship, Adelei was at once painfully reminded that she was only wearing a bodice. Cat calls, jeers, and obscene language were thrown at her from all sides. She held herself as she walked down the long dock. She felt Jiminie's presence next to her. 

  


"Jest ignore 'em lass," he said. "An' don' ye worry, I won't let 'em hurt ye." Adelei turned to him and smiled.

  


"Oh Jiminie," she sighed, "I should've killed meself when I 'ad the chance."

  


"'Ey now Miss. Filiger!" Jiminie cried. "Don't ye go on sayin' thing's like that!"

  


"Look at my situation now Jiminie," she sighed. "I'd be better off dead."

  


"No, thas not true," he said reassuringly, "Ye'll see. Things'll get better. Thing's always get better."

  


"Not for me....," she muttered. 

  


They had now come to a rather large shabby cabin. It was very bleak and desolate-looking. Adelei felt very small in front of it. 

  


"Wait 'ere," Jack told her as he and Jiminie walked up the stairs and opened the door. Adelei watched them disappear into the darkness of the cabin and looked around. 'Wait 'ere,' those words repeated in Adelei's head several times. That was the first thing he had said to her in a week. She sighed and sat down on the steps of the cabin. She shivered at the rugged and dirty looking men who were walking with two poorly dressed ladies on their arms and mugs of grog in their hands. 

  


Suddenly the door opened behind her and before she could turn around, she was dragged inside and thrown on the floor. 

  


"Stand up," a voice commanded. Suddenly all the windows were opened and for the first time, Adelei Filiger met Port Royal. He was a pleasant looking man, if one considers trolls pleasant-looking. He wore an enormous black hat and was dressed in silk. His cold blue eyes seemed to pierce right through her. 

  


"'Ello Miss Filiger, the name's Port Royal," he extended a large hand. She looked at it nervously and then put her hand in this. She almost screamed as he instantly pulled her closer. 

  


"Nice," he muttered as his cold hands touched her face and hair, "Very nice." Then he quickly pushed her away. 

  


"Now I 'eard o' yer deal," Port said, "An' I 'ave a ship that goes to England."

  


"An' when, may I ask will it be sailing to England?" Adelei asked, her voice quivering.

  


"In a year," smiled Port. Adelei's mouth hung open a bit. 

  


"An what, may I ask, will I be doin' in the mean time?" she asked. This time Shamerick stood up from where he was sitting.

  


"Port was kind enough to let ye work for 'im an' he 'as agreed to let ye 'ave a room in 'is boardin' house," said Shamerick. He snapped his fingers together and two men brought forward an enormous chest.

  


"Aye, my 26 percent," said Port.

  


"Wait!" cried Adelei, "Thas _my_ 26 percent!"

  


"How much do ye wanna go to England?" Port smiled.

  


"How much do ye value yer life?" Shamerick growled.

  


Angry tears were starting to form in Adelei's eyes. She whimpered slightly as Port walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders gently.

  


"Everythin' comes with a price, lass,"he said harshly, "Yer father taught ye nothin'?" Adelei could hold back the tears no longer and she nodded her head to his question. 

  


"Nothin'," she whispered as tears slipped down her face. 

  


The door slammed and she turned to see that everyone except Port and his men had left. 

  
  


*************************************************************************

  


Replies: 

Oil Pastel: Thanks!!

  


Daydreambeliever14: I'm writing a more...historically correct fic here. *hint hint* read more about pirates. They were much worse than Jack is in this fic.

  


Eradwyn: It's ok :)

Marie the Black Rose: hah unfortunately they were just as clueless as me...You're martini sounds amazing. I must try it...when my parents aren't home....lol...yes now about this "my jack-your jack thing". He is currently busy in my mind at the moment but I will tell him that you came by.....no...I'm not lying........I will tell him....

  


Nikajendayiuadjit: Thanks!! Hehe I wanted to do that when this happened the second AND the first time.

  


Nefertiti Membarak: Thanks hehe! Well one person did help. They told me that there was no use and the file was corrupted lol. But there were many others who tried to help in other ways and I really appreciated that. Lol. Hope u found the savvy again. Just for you and you only, my love. ;)

  


Summer: Bribe my muses eh???*rubs chin in thought*

  


tiger6: I love you. That's all I have to say. 

  


A-broken-heart-still-beats:Can't decide? Well...thats makes the two of us!

  


Ella Enchanted: Yep and when it couldn't get any worse...it did. BTW: I envy ur giraffe because most giraffe fur that I've touched is rough and gross..

dizzy izzy: lol...hunny you have no idea. :)

  


Caffeine: SPARE UMBRELLA PAPERWEIGHTS?!?!?? *runs away and cowers with fear and then straps anti-spare umbrella paperweight gear onto pet lawnmower* HA!! Lol thanks!

  


Mariah: I'm so glad you like Adelei!! I'm so glad someone does!! Lol. Some may say I have it in for her...I may...but I'm glad that someone actually likes her! Thanks!

  


Smidget: lol yea she's just not very lucky is she? And you know I've always had the thought of long hair being really beautiful, but I tried to make it realistic so it gets stepped on a lot among other things because if it didn't now that just wouldn't be true. That kind of length comes with consequences. Her name is pronounced: A: as in apple and then de- as in da bomb lol and then lei as in I lay in a field hehe hope that helped!

  


Seiko: lol I'm so glad you liked that part! I was laughing like a moron when I wrote that too and my mom was giving me weird looks. lol. Glad you enjoyed it! Thank you!

  


Caitee Marsters: mmmm piratey goodness...*drool*...err yea anyways Thanks!

  


Anya3: OMG!! That movie advice is awesome!! Thank you!!!

  


Nibintaur Greenleaf: lol.....yea I hoped so too, but here we are. Lol thanks!

  


queenofgondor21: tada!! Lol hope u enjoyed it!

  


PenguinFlavoredFilm: lol I hope to apples that this story will not end up stupid. I will weep like a willow if it does. Anyways thanks!

  


Eradwyn: Ye'll see, love, ye'll see. :)

  


Roja-Cyd: lol I think we'd all like more sex. Specifically from Johnny Depp lol but since thats not likely to happen we write fanfic stories to display out pervert fantasies. JUST KIDDING! I knew what you meant. Lol u'll just have to wait and see. This story is R for a reason u know. ;)

  


Jo12: yea it wasn't...oh well...lol hope u like this better

  


Katie: thank you!!!

  


CaptainSparrow'sLuv: hello luvly, hoped you enjoyed this!!! even with Jack's moodiness.....and meanness...lol well next chapter will be up quicker if my comp doesn't fudge up again. *hopes*

  


Calypso In love: lol yes how I do enjoy those Dr/H pairings...I really do! Tell me some good ones! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks!

  


Tora Delerium: lol I dunno what I would have done in that situation...probably wouldn't have been as bold though.... Thanks!!

  


Keldara-1: oooh! A reviewer who talks piratey! That's hot...;) lol jk, I didn't finish it, no worries, I'll tell u when I finish it...

  


Jenny: lol..interesting...but its wonderful that that sort of thing had that kind of effect on you. ;)

  


Pine AppleLint: Thank you soooo much!! I'm glad you like the way I made Jack...that is the way he is!! :-) thank you! Thank you!! *kisses and hugs*

  


Syd: Thank you!! I'm glad you liked it!

  


TalkingBook: Yes please...I'm allergic to monkots.........:) ok maybe not but they are scary....and my bars have magically turned into plastic....*hopes it can't bite through plastic* wait...it probably can....damn.....ok well thank you and I hope u enjoy and keep ur monkot away. :)

  


Ack! Thank you! I will and I do!

  


Shadowedrose: Since she was raised by a lot fo brits...she sometimes lapses when she feels strong emotions. Didn't feel like adding that into the story..too lazy.. Thanks!!

  


Nemesis27: Thank you!! Yes...I willl try and stop worrying...I will try....I better

  


Mornie Utule: me too! Thanks!

  
  



	13. so we meet again

"'Ey, girl, ye needs to move along now!" a harsh voice yelled over the chaos of the tavern.

  


Adelei balanced a tray of grog unsteadily and tried to walk quickly to the man sitting across the room. She was accustomed to dodging the fights and various flying objects that often crossed her paths. She swung to the left to avoid the chair that was suddenly tossed across the room. It hit an enormous man that bellowed furiously and charged at the chair-thrower. Finally, after ducking and dodging some more, Adelei reached the man and set the tray down at his table which was seemed to pour over with half-naked whores.

  


"Yer a lil' late," one of the girls growled, taking a swig of grog and licking the ear of the man. He looked to be in utter ecstasy and did not seem too aware of his drinks.

  


"Erm..sir, I got ye yer...," Adelei started, but another girl interrupted. 

  


"He's a bit busy at the moment," she said, reaching her hand below the table, "Come back later if yer lookin' for a good time."

  


"No thanks," muttered Adelei and with a disgusted expression, turned around and walked back behind the bar. This was her new life in Tortuga. She had been here for three months now. 

  


"My shift is over," she called to the bar tender, "I'm goin'!" He ignored her.

  


She walked out of the tavern and nearly tripped over two men caught in a brawl. Walking to the right, she walked up towards the docks and into a small, rundown wooden house. Screams, hollers, and laughter could be heard from inside. Port Royal had given her a room in one of the many boarding houses that he owned. It was small with a tiny bed, a basin for washing, and something that no one else in the boarding house had....a fireplace. How she had gotten one was beyond her, but she was glad for it. 

  


Running up the steps to her room, she walked in and locked it behind her. She had gotten used to the noise and could now tune it out when needed. Her job at the tavern fed her and she felt a strange sort of....thing....What was it called? Ah, yes: Independence....For the first time in her life she was taking care of herself and she felt a freedom that she had never felt before. 

  


Jack. No matter where her thoughts wandered, they would always go back to Jack. 'Why?' she wondered. 'I hate him! I do! But still...' She could still remember him....'no stop!' she screamed at herself in her thoughts. 'You hate him. You hate him. You...you.....oh never mind, just stop thinking.'

  


She took off her bandana, unraveled her hair and let it tumble down her back. She then started to take off her dress when suddenly the door was pushed open and Royal's men walked in.

  


"What in the.." Adelei gasped as they grabbed her and dragged her out. They pushed her outside where she stumbled and almost fell. 

  


"What is the meanin' o' this!?" she exclaimed, clenching her fists in anger. 

  


"Temper temper, lass," said Port Royal from behind her. Adelei spun around, fear grasping at her throat. 

  


"I 'ave a bit o' a bone to pick with ya," he said. "Ye see there was a man that came in today an' we thought he didn' pay 'is tab. So we went to 'im an' he said he did and that he saw ye pocket the money."

  


"I most certainly did not!" cried Adelei, shocked. "'e's lyin'!"

  


"Miss Filiger, I suggest ye tell me the truth," said Port, a little louder than before. "Captain Jin-Wei is not one to lie."

  


"Well, neither am I!" she said. 

  


"Ye better tell me now," said Port, "It'll be better if ye tell me now, trust me."

  


"Listen, I'll be payin' the tab off," sighed Adelei, "even though I didn' take it. I'll pay it off 'cause I know ye ain' believin' me so...."

  


"Ye can't pay it off," growled Port. "'is tab was worth more than what yewd make in three years!" And yet again, Adelei found herself in fear of her life.

  


"I-I swear," she choked, "I took nothin'."

  


"And this.....Miss Filiger.....is this how ye repays me?"said Port, softly. "By actin' out the pirate in yer blood?"

  


"No!" cried Adelei in frustration, "I swear, I-"

  


"Enough of this!" he shouted "Ye 'as lost me trust, woman. But I be a generous man an' I'll give ye two days to come up with the money or else.........."

  


"O-or else what?" stuttered Adelei.

  


"Ye don' wanna know," smiled Port and motioned his men to him. "We'll be back in two days."

  


Adelei breathed in and out very deeply. A loud cat call reminded her of her clothing situation and she ran back into the boarding house and to her room. She looked around desperately, trying to think of something to sell. She suddenly remembered that she had nothing and fell onto her bed. 

  


And then an idea struck her. She would sell the room and everything in it. It was a nice room and the fireplace was sure to double its price. She did not want to sell it, but she did not want to find out what Port had in store for her if she did not provide the money. In the morning she would go and tell Port Royal her plan, but for now she slept uneasily. 

  


*next morning*

"Yer goin' to be homeless, ye realizes that?" Port looked at her suspiciously. 

  


"Aye," nodded Adelei slowly. 

  


"Do ye 'ave any idea how it's like to be homeless in Tortuga?" asked Port, leaning back in his chair.

  


"Do I really 'ave any other choice?" asked Adelei, softly.

  


"Good point," smiled Port, "But ye know I can't protect ye on the streets an' ye know that job o' yers is only enough to feed ye." Adelei nodded. 

  


"Ye know there are other ways to repay the money....," he said, leaning forward and she felt his hand snake up her arm. She stepped back.

  


"No," she said, loudly. Port raised his eyebrows and leaned back again.

  


"So maybe it skips a generation," he muttered. 

  


*later that day*

  


Adelei had sold the room to another young woman who was more than glad to buy it. She gave all the money to Port, reluctantly of course, but she did. All she had was a bundle of food. She kept her hair up in her usual way and had it under a bandana. 

  


She hid in an ally between another tavern and a whorehouse. The sort of noise that echoed through the ally was worse than the boarding house and Adelei would constantly hear gun shots and screams and laughter. She therefore could not sleep very well. 

  


One night however was different. She was walking to the ally from her job and as she walked out, she noticed that no one was in the streets. It was dead silent. She could hear her own breath. The buildings and houses had no lights and even the tavern behind her quickly locked its door and shut out the light. 

  


'Oh no,' she thought. 'What is happening?' She walked further down the street, hoping to find someone, anyone, but every light was off and it was like a ghost town. 'What would cause a thing like this?' she wondered. Suddenly she heard something behind her. She turned around swiftly only to see nothing. The moon shone bright and lit the empty street. 

  


Adelei then decided that it would be best that she walked faster. And so she did. The ally hid her food. No one ever came in there and surely whatever was following her would not see her go into the narrow space, or at least that is what was running through her mind at the moment. 

  


She finally got there and marveled at how quickly her journey was compared to when the streets were filled the usual scum of Tortuga. Walking deeper into the ally, she climbed over a crate that obscured her so that no one would see. Untying the bundle of food, she shoved the dry bread into her mouth and took an enormous gulp of the wine.

  


She suddenly realized that the little light she had was being blocked. Her breath started to come in shorter and she sat, eyes wide with fear, staring at the ground, afraid to look at what was blocking the light. Slowly, her eyes traveled upwards and settled on a familiar pair of boots. Then she finally manage to pull her head all the way up to a familiar, smiling face.

  


"Fancy meeting yew here," said Captain Jack Sparrow. Her fear subsided.....slightly.

  


"What do yew want?" she asked, trying to sound angry but he could hear the fear in her voice. 

  


"Jest payin' a visit," said Jack, pulling her up to her feet. She was still shorter than him by a few inches. 

  


"A pirate ne'er pays," spat Adelei, glaring at him. But Jack merely smiled.

  


"I see yer in a good mood," said Jack.

  


"Care to tell me why this place 'as suddenly become like a ghost town?" she asked.

  


"It's 'cause I'm 'ere, love, what other reason?" smiled Jack.

  


"No really, tell me," said Adelei. Jack raised an eyebrow. 

  


"I be the richest pirate in the Carribean righ' now," he said quietly. "They 'ave reason to fear me. Also they're still superstitious 'bout the Pearl. Seems there be a new rumor goin' round that she an' the crew be cursed again." 

  


"I see, so what does ye want with me?" asked Adelei harshly, "Plenty o' whores in Tortuga to choose from...."

  


"Yer so modest," said Jack. Adelei shot him a mean look. 

  


"Oh yer despicable," fumed Adelei, "If I 'ave to listen to this nonsense any longer I think I'll-" 

  


"Ye'll what?" he asked in a low husky voice as he pulled her towards him. But to his surprise, she pulled out a knife. 

  


"I'll slice yer throat," she said coldly, as she threatened him with it. 

  


"Now where'd yew get that pretty little knife?" Jack asked.

  


"Compliments of Port Royal," she said, pointing the knife at him as she backed away. 

  


"Are ye goin' to cut me or are ye gonna just stand there and point it at me?" Jack asked, walking towards her slowly. Adelei swallowed hard and then turned around to run but he caught her around the waist and wrestled the knife out of her hand and pressed it to her throat.

  


"Yew wouldn't," she struggled, breathing hard.

  


"Wouldn' I?" he whispered into her ear and she had _that _feeling again. That feeling.....

  


He felt her relax and turned her around, pressing her against the wall. "What do yew want from me?" she whispered, "We made a deal. Yer rich an' feared now. I am no use to yew! Why can't ye just leave me be!?"

  


"Why should I?" he asked. 

  


"I am not yer whore!" she screamed as she pushed him away. "I am not like these other women that ye use! I 'ave feelin's an' I deserve to be respected and now ye can't lock me in a dungeon any longer so why don' ye jest leave?! Jest leave!"

  


"Now, love, ye must know that if ye tell a pirate to do something, he will only turnabout an' do the exact opposite o' what is asked or demanded o' him,"Jack said, with his hands pressed together. "Therefore, I am disinclined to aquies to yer request, savvy?"

  


"Yew stole that from someone and I'm not sure you're even sayin' it righ'!" cried Adelei.

  


"It's a famous sayin' an' I can 'ave me own version o' it,"said Jack. "An' I can steal anythin' I want, includin' things that people say."

  


"Fine then, "Adelei growled, "I command ye to stay here with me."

  


"That can be arranged," he said, pulling her towards him.

  


"'Ey!" screamed Adelei, "Yer supposed to do the exact opposite o' what I say!"

  


"I'm not supposed to do anythin'," said Jack, as one of his hands traveled to her breast. 

  


"But ye jest said!" cried Adelei., still struggling against him.

  


"A bit thick, aren' ye?"sighed Jack.

  
  


"What!?" exclaimed Adelei, trying to pull away. "I am not thick! Why, I'll have yew know that I recieved perfect marks from me tutor an'....."

  


"Thas fascinatin' lass, really it is, but do ye mind tellin' me after our little rendezvous?" he said. His grip was like iron chains around her waist and no matter how much she struggled he would not let go.

  


"Quite the charmer, aren't yew?" she muttered, kicking him in the shins. "I, unfortunately, have a bitter hatred for the French....." She was cut off by a finger to her lips. And then that finger was replaced by another set of lips, his own to hers. Pressing her up against the wall, he lifted her up roughly and her legs wrapped around his waist. 

  


"Jack...." she started.

  


"Capn'," he reminded her as he started to undo the laces on her dress.

  


"Jack," she continued, "I don' wanna do this." He stopped what he was doing and looked at her, at her lust filled eyes, at her flushed skin. And then he smiled. "I don't!" He was still smiling. "Really....." 

  


"An' someone can see us an' there isn' even a bed. How can......" he kept smiling and continued to undo her dress.

  


"Jack...." Adelei started.

  


"Capn'," he reminded her again, still busy with the laces. 

  


"It....it......it's not........we can't!!! Look, there's not even a bed!" she continued. 

  


"Yewd be surprised what can be done without a bed," he whispered, getting frustrated and cutting the laces off her dress. Suddenly her thoughts stopped and her heart started to race.....well more than it already was anyways. 

  


"Stop," she said, frantically. He looked at her, curiously and then continued moving her dress down her legs. 

  


"I...I can't," she cried, tears spilling down her face. He stepped away, putting his hands up. She stepped out of her dress, stumbling out of it a bit and, climbing over the crate, ran down and out of the ally way. She stopped when she finally got to the eastern portion of the island, where there was a small forest of palms that looked over the ocean. Sitting and looking over the calm ocean, she held herself and cried. 

  


Whatever he said or did, he brought back a torrent of memories, painful memories of that day and of days before that. She did not know why it reminded her of those things (especially at a moment like that), but the pain was intense.

  


She jumped as she felt his hand on her shoulder. 

  


"I ne'er want to see or touch another pirate for the rest o' me life," she said quietly, moving away from him. 

  


"Yew do realize that ye live in Tortuga, righ'?" he reminded her. 

  


"Not for long," she said, "Royal's ship sails in nine months." 

  


"An' what do ye 'ave waitin' for yew in Britland?" asked Jack.

  


"England," she corrected him, "There is much more for me there than here."

  


"Such as?" he asked.

  


"Well.....for one thin'.......I....I.....none o' yer business," she looked away.

  


"I see," said Jack slowly, playing with his braids. "So yer goin' to Europe with no money, no connections, nothin' but the clothes on yer back an' ye think that yer goin' to be better off there?"

  


"An' what is there for me 'ere?" she asked, looking at him, her eyes shimmering with tears. "'Ere I'm used and hurt by everyone. I've been to England before and they only treated me with the utmost respect."

  


"Aye, but that was with yer father and 'is money, am I righ'?" Jack smiled.

  


"What does it matter?" Adelei glared, "I'll earn my way up. I'm educated and I work hard."

  


"Alrigh' love, whatever yew say," he said and pulled her onto his lap. 

  


"Why do ye handle me like that?" she asked, softly.

  


"Like what?" Jack asked, caressing her cheek.

  


"Like yew care," she looked up at him with large, glistening green eyes. "I know what kind of man ye are." She sobbed and pulled out of his grasp. "Ye play with me and ye know that...that....and then ye jest leave me and try an' pick me up whenever ye needs me like I'm some....some.... prostitute!"

  


"Now thas not true!" said Jack, "I ne'er paid ye for anythin'!"

  


Gathering up her bodice, she started to walk away when he grabbed her hand and pulled her down. 

  


"Leave me alone," she sighed. "Please, ye don't even know how much yew hurt me........" She stopped and looked away.

  


"Adelei," he whispered, "Yer like me rum. I jest keep comin' back to ye because I jest need more o' yew. I don' know why."

  


"Oh, how romantic," she said, sarcastically. "Now let me go."

  


"I'll ne'er let ye go," he said, bringing his lips to hers. His tongue slipped inside and caressed hers and she, of course, responded. She did not know why she did, but she always did. She always would.

  


They continued to kiss and she did not realize that Jack had pushed her up against a tree. To her, all that existed was her and Jack. His mouth, his smell, his warmth, his weight, was all that was real, nothing else. And she almost melted when he untied the front of the bodice and pulled it down so it exposed her shoulders. His lips then moved down to the space between her neck and shoulder and his lips began to suck and tease the skin there. She moaned softly and closed her eyes.

  


"Well, well, Miss. Filiger, I didn' know ye worked as a nightwalker, too," said a cruel voice in front of them.

  


*******************************************************************

A/N: Sorry, I've been caught up in lots and lots of school work. Here u go!

  
  
  


Replies:

Pirate Lass: I'm glad you enjoyed it and it gave something for you to read!! :-) Thanks!

  


Nefertiti Membarak: read my info, hun. It should explain everything. I added another part to it about a website. I hope I have enough time for it. As for the last chappie for this story, I'm glad you enjoyed it!! And I added a savvy again!! Just for you!! Thank you!!!

  


Lady Of MiddleEarth: please read my newly updated info. Thanks!

  


Panny Savage: Yea...poor her...mauahhahahahah!!!! um...yea..thanks!

  


Oil pastel: yea.....stupid stupid....HOT pirates...well Jack anyways....Thanks!

  


Dizzy izzy: depressing? Hmm yes I guess it was a bit depressing...but I can't seem to feel bad for her for some reason....

  


Talking book: Tell ur monkots to stop chewing on my toes! It's quite uncomfortable. ;) lol I'm doing this as fast as I can!! I'm sorry u almost cried but thanks for reading!! 

  


TigerEye 731137191: I dunno why either. If you don't get something...just ask! Thanks!

  


Youko Demon: Thanks and I just did!

  


Penguin Flavored Film: yea well Jack is an asshole and I intend to show that side of him because I happen to be very attracted to assholes (If you only knew the type of guys I liked. Sigh) I will make it an.....ending...I dunno if its happy or sad.....sorrryy!!! And thanks!!

  


The laughing joker: Thanks and that thing was really cool!

  


Shadowedrose: lol nah she won't have to. I'm mean to her but I'm not THAT mean lol...or am i....heh I'm not. She won't become one.....ok maybe for a few moments..but nothing will happen. I Promise!! Thanks!

  


Kalithja: Yea I really should but using anything else is so inconvenient. Arghhh but now I save it to a disk as well so lets hope that works. :)

  


Jo12: English teachers are evil because they base their personal opinions on your writing and they grade you based on that. It's fucked up and I hate it. Yea thanks and yea..poor adelei.

  


Queen of gondor: thanks and here it is!

  


Legolaslover: heres some more!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!

  


Alyde11: yes I agree "aw"! Thanks!

  


RebekahSparrow: Thank you. I'm very glad that you like it!

  


All American girl 50: sorry I was too lazy to write ur name differently. And by the time u read this u probably read the story! Hope you liked it!

  


Tora Delerium: well ur quite the touch cookie, aren't ya? Lol I'm glad you like it :-D

  


CaptainSparrow'sluv: hey babe! Lol yea..adelei is always getting screwed and not always in the good way. I should be nice...I should.....yep.....hey look a bird!! *chases bird* Hope you enjoyed this!

  


Jareths girl-moro shapeshifter- lol....my story...my characters...but fine...more jack. I give in to ur desires ;)

  


Marie the Black Rose: ok fine u can talk...but u can't touch/have sex with/ or molest him. :)

  


Smidget: Thnx!!

  


Halliwell: thanks!! I'm glad you like the way I made Jack. I like him like that too ;)

  


Krystal3: wow!! Thank you sooo much!! Lol yes...well I had to kick Jack out for a few scenes....and then he comes back and here he is....lol enjoy!

  


PineAppleLint: *watches jiggy dance* ahem so anyways...lol...yea...you know well its captain sparrow. I don't think he's one to get all mushy and romantic...but we'll see how close he gets :)

  


Nicole is la lil kitten: Yes.. Evil men do rule!! :-D thanks!!

  


Nikajendayiuadjit: :-D well here we are!! Enjoy and thanks!!

  


Eradwyn: Ahh! Don't worry! Its not an ending. I'll announce the ending. And Jack is ruthless because I believe he is also pretty unhappy with her father and sees it as an act of revenge perhaps but he also feels something....or does he??? I'm glad you brought this up. It'll be explained in later chapters. :) Thanks!

  
  
  
  
  



	14. rendezvous

"Well, well, Miss. Filiger, I didn' know ye worked as a nightwalker, too," said a cruel voice in front of them.

  


But unfortunately for the owner of the cruel voice, the people in front of him were not paying the slightest attention to him.

  


Port Royal cleared his throat. He said his phrase a bit louder, but was still ignored and was only answered by another moan from Adelei. 

  


"Oh come on dammit!" he stomped his foot and to his relief the two finally acknowledged him. 

  


"Ahoy thar, matey!" Jack jumped up. "Nice night eh?" Adelei lay against the tree, shocked. She looked at Port with wide eyes as she pulled her dress up and straightened it out. 

  


"Well, well, Miss. Filiger, I didn' know ye- " Port started to say but he was interrupted by Jack. 

  


"So I guess we'll be goin' now," Jack said with alacrity, "Come on love." He pulled Adelei up. She was still blushing. Jack started to draw her away when Port said, "Ye can forget about sailin' on me ship if ye walks away right now."

Adelei stopped. Jack continued to pull her but she resisted. "I didn' think ye wanted to be with him so much," Jack said. 

  


"Did ye not hear what he jest said?" Adelei cried. "He is my only chance to escape this place!" Jack stared at her, emotionless.

  


"I see," he says. "An' ye says this with full trust of a man who basically enslaved ye." Adelei swung her head towards Port, who was glaring at Jack.

  


"Oh an' I suppose she's supposed to be trustin' a man who ruined 'er life an' betrayed 'er in more ways than one!" Port snarled.

  


"Aye," said Jack with full confidence.

  


"What?!" Port and Adelei exclaimed at the same time.

  


"Well, considerin' I ne'er betrayed 'er and I believe enslavement is far worse than anythin' I did, therefore yer the villian in this story, well...sort of....considerin I'm not too great either" said Jack.

  


"What do ye mean ye ne'er betrayed me!?" Adelei cried. 

  


"I mean jest that, love," Jack said, "'Ave I e'er promised ye something and then took it back?"

  


"Yes," answered Adelei. "Well....sort of."

  


"Ahhh....but yew see, I am a pirate," said Jack, "Wha's his excuse?"

  


"I be french,"said Port.

  


"Oh," Jack and Adelei said at the same time and looked away.

  


"Well, that explains that," said Jack, taking Adelei's hand again, "Come on, love." But Adelei still refused to go.

  


"Do ye really wanna repeat that all o'er again?" Jack sighed. 

  


"Capn'....,"Adelei started, but Jack interrupted. 

  


"Alrigh' then, we'll start this again, "he cleared his throat and began, "I didn' think ye wanted to be with him so much." Adelei looked at him with a hopeless expression. Then he leaned and whispered, "This is the part where you ask me if I jest 'eard what he said and that he is yer only way to get to England."

  


"Jack, stop it," muttered Adelei. 

  


"Alrigh' Port," Jack said, miserably, "I guess ye wins. I'll be on me way now, goodbye. Au revoir!" And Jack ran off in the opposite direction. 

  


Port glared at Adelei for a long time. "Go back to the streets," he finally said through gritted teeth, "I be vary angry with ye, Miss Filiger, yew'll be 'earin' from me tomorrow."

  


"Are ye really french?" Adelei asked. Port merely glared and walked away. When he was out of sight, Adelei turned around.......and walked straight into Jack.

  


"Did ye miss me!?" he asked, grinning at her, his gold teeth glistening under the light of the bright moon.

  


"Not particularly, no," said Adelei, her arms crossed over her chest.

  


"Ye looks a bit glum, lass," the Captain said. "Ye know what ye needs?"

  


"What?" Adelei muttered.

  


"Me," he said, in a low voice, and pulled her closer.

  


"I hate yew," she said through gritted teeth. 

  


"I know," Jack smiled and kissed her passionately. 

  


But yet again, she pushed him away. 

  


"I don' wish to see ye anymore," she said.

  


"But I be e'ery where," he said, pulling her closer, his lips barely touching her ear. "Ye can't 'elp it."

  


"I-I'm serious," she said, but the stutter gave her away. 

  


"Are ye now?" his lips gently grazed her neck. 

  


"Yes," she whispered. He moved away, his dark eyes boring into her.

  


"Yer livin' a sad life Miss Filiger, but I suspect ye'll make a fine livin' bein' a whore on the streets on London," he smiled and caught her wrist as she prepared to slap him. 

  


"Ye knows nothin'!" she said, her eyes beginning to water. 

  


"Yewd be surprised," he said, releasing her wrist. He then gave her a blank look and then turned around and started to walked away. 

  


"Leavin' again?" she sighed and turned around, leaning against a tree. But then, to her surprise, she felt hands around her waist again and the familiar warmth and scent that was Jack Sparrow flooded her senses.

  


"And here methinks ye wanted me gone," Jack kissed her neck softly. 

  


"I never did want you gone," she said quietly, "You always left."

  


"Can't disagree with that," he said and felt her wrath as she elbowed him in the stomach. "No need to get violent, love. I was only tellin' the truth."

  


"Pirates never tell the truth," she said. Another soft kiss was planted on her neck.

  


"They do when they want somethin'." And another.

  


"Yer lyin' righ' now!" And another.

  


"So I am......interestin'....." And another.

  


He gently turned her around and looked at her. Cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her towards him gently and kissed her as if she was the most fragile thing he had ever handled. He pulled away and grabbed her hand.

  


"Ye deserve something better," he said and started to lead her out of the forest. 

  


Tortuga had gone back to normal, but with Jack, they walked through the crowd as if they was invincible. He led her to a quiet inn and led her up the stairs and into one of the ugliest, dirtiest rooms she had ever seen. Taking her roughly by the shoulders, he pushed her forward into the middle of the room. 

  


"This is vile!" cried Adelei, "Ye said I deserved better! This isn' any better than the woods!"

  


"This is actually quite nice," said Jack, "Compared to what ye'll be in if ye goes to England, savvy?"

  


"I-I don' believe ye, " she said, backing away from him, "Yer jest like everyone else, tryin' to get me stay jest so ye can use me some more. Well, let me tell ye somethin' Capn', when I leave ye won' be able to use me any longer!"

  


"Use yew?" Jack laughed. "Because ye are jest the most experienced lover in all of the world."

  


"Well....well, why do ye keep comin' back to me?" asked Adelei.

  


"Wouldn' ye like to know," he smiled.

  


"Actually I would," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I really would."

  


"An ye told me ye was smart," he said.

  


"No, I told ye I wasn' thick," she said, looking around the dirty little room. "Is this what I really deserve, Capn'?"

  


"No, " he said, caressing her face with a rough hand, "But it's what ye'll get if ye goes to England."

  


"What other choice do I 'ave?" she whispered.

  


"Come with me," he said and took her hand again, leading her up a few more flights of stairs. "I rented two rooms for us." He looked at Adelei. She was gasping for breath.

  


"How.. *gasp* are yew *gasp* not tired?" she panted. He led her to a door down the hallway and opened it. Still breathing hard, her mouth fell open as she gazed at the lavish surroundings. 

  


Even when she was under the care and protection of her father, she had never had the pleasure to be in such a beautiful and luxurious room. The bed, the center piece of the room, was a red velvet canopy bed rimmed with golden fabric. The walls were covered with beautiful gold and red flowered wall paper. The window showed a view of Tortuga that was actually attractive. 

  


"This is what yew deserve," he whispered in her ear. She turned to face him, a single tear running down her face. 

  


He kissed that tear away and then moved down to her mouth. Passionate and painfully slow were his motions. She moaned impatiently into his mouth as his fingers crept very, very slowly to the laces of her bodice.

  


He was her prince, her dark lover, and anything and everything she wanted him to be at the moment. He unraveled her hair and let it drop around her, only to push it away once again. Just as long as he was there, she was his and she melted into him on that bed in the middle of an island full of chaos. But in that room, where they lay, there was only the essence of passion and lust and perhaps, even love.

  


Their clothes lay rumpled on the floor and only that room existed and only the sounds of their love-making could be heard. Adelei moaned as he took her mouth once again and brushed several strands of hair from her face. Her body damp with sweat as he made love to her slowly, she was, for once in a long time, happy. 

  


The next morning, her eyes opened slowly as the sun glared through the open window. She sat up in the middle of a lonely bed.

  


************************************************************************

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for the delay! The next chappie is the last. As for this love scene, a lil less than adequate ( I didn't want it to be rough this time) but I'll make up for it in the next chapter ;) Tata for now

  


REPLIES:

  


Pineapplelint: lol u love cliffhangers?? Wow, the first reviewer to say that....I luvvvv u an' who ever said I didn't like that dance? ;)

  


Eradwyn: Awwww hunny!! *hugs* hopefully the future and this chapter will answer some of your q's

  


Nefertiti membarak: lol you better have known who it was. Ahh well I hope you caught this savvy ;) always for you.....

  


Marie the Black Rose: hehe I'm willing to share. You can have him from 6am to 5pm on weekdays. The rest of the time, he's mine.

  


Nicole is la lil kitten: :D I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks!

  


Anya3: hehe! Thank you so much for reading and enjoying!

  


Oil Pastel: lol well now you know ;) hope you enjoyed!!

  


Nikadenjaiudjit: *gives bandaid and some neosporin to you* please babe be more careful.....:)

  


Twilight Whisper: I like that term. "Loose" woman. Yea she suffers alot.......well..thanks for reviewing!

  


Tiger eye731137191: Well I'm glad you understand it now!! :D thanks!

  


All American girl 50: well now you know. :) thanks!

  


Agent blue: he didn't exactly admit it, but oh well lets just see what happens ;)

  


bratprincess: so sorry it took so long hun, but school is quite stressful. :) hope u enjoyed!

  


CaptainSparrow'sluv: hey babe. Haven't talked to you in a while!! Stupid school!!! I hate it!! I love you and thanks for reviewing!!

  


AliCat: lol well here it is! Enjoy!

  


The laughing joker: that update thing is awesome!!! Omg and you thought of my fic!! :) :) I am soooooo touched!! You don't even know! Thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing and liking my story!! I hope you liked this chapter!!

  


Queenofgondor21: *fluff* it sounds all nice. But what is it? I have a feeling its not a good thing...but oh well! Hope you enjoyed this!!

  


Jazzy1: thanks!!!

  


Leitheindel: I'm not even going to bother.....

  


Neha-saxena: I'm soooo glad you realli like it :) thanks!

  


Grace: awww!! Thanks hun!! And I'm so sorry I left everyone hanging for so long!! Damn school work!!

  


Jo12: lol I know what u mean, babe. Thanks

  


Gnarly: edge of the seat eh? *note to self: must stop being perverted and harrasing reviewers* errrmmm thanks!

  


Leviathan: I won't and I didn;t! Yay!! Thanks!

  


Celebrian6: lol thanks so much!! I try and make it perfect with my buddy spell checker

  


PenguinFlavoredFilm: lol u'll see the ending.....actually I haven't even thought of it yet so I dunno what the hell I'm talking about....oh well! Hope you enjoyed!

  


Jarethsp girl moro-shapeshifter: thanks hun!

  


Nightingale 16: Babe I love you!!!! I love your story!!! *sigh*

  


Kalithja: actually thats a great idea!! Thank you so much I'll definitely consider it!!!!! THANK YOU!!!

  


RebekahSparrow: thank you so much hun! So glad you liked it! :)

  


Rhiannon: I am so happy!! *does belly dance* thank you!!! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. the end

Her eyes searched the room for any sign of him, but there was none. Suddenly, the room swayed. She shook her head and looked around once more. Some of the furniture had moved slightly to the right and was now moving to the left. She leapt out of bed and put on her clothes as best as she could. She did not bother to lace up her bodice and it hung on her, her neck and the top of her breasts exposed. 

  


Running to the window, she realized the view was not the same. What she saw was vast blue water, endless sea. She was on his ship.

  


A door opened and arms wrapped around her waist, but she did not turn to face him. She knew what she had to do. 

  


"I believe this is how it will end, Captain," she whispered, wisps of her hair whipping across her face. She inhaled the air and felt the sea on her skin. 

  


"What in the bloody 'ell do ye mean, woman?" he turned her around roughly. 

  


"Here we are at the very edge of the world, lost in our own pursuits," she said, looking deep into his eyes. "It must end somehow."

  


"I'm guessin' this is a really deep and meanin'ful moment," Jack sighed, ".....but I really don' understand a word yer sayin' love."

  


"Oh for heaven's sake!" Adelei glared, "I mean, it is the end of us. Would you like me to write it down for yew?"

"Yes, please," he said.

  


"Are you bloody serious?" Adelei looked at him in shock. Jack walked over to the desk and gets out ink ,a quill, and some parchment. 

  


Murmuring angrily to herself, Adelei wrote down a letter that expressed all her emotions and feelings. She poured her heart out into that letter and finally finished, signing her name. She pushed it at him. 

  


He skimmed over it. "Interestin'," he said, stroking his beard, "So when do we go on this voyage to Singapore."

  


"You didn't read it at all!" glowered Adelei. 

  


"I read some of it!" he said. 

  


"Oh for the love of....," Adelei started, "Alright, let's try this again."

  
  
  


"You have helped me realize that being by your side, being your "little wench" is not who I want to be, "she said, " My love for you is never ending, but what you make me, what you do to me, what you've done....it's wrong. All wrong. What we share is something that I have never felt for another and that will never change. This is not our last goodbye, just one of them." 

  


"Thas where yer wrong love, 'tis only the beginnin'," Jack said, holding her to him, but she slowly pushed him away.

  


His eyes bore deep into her soul but she merely bore hers into his. His grip loosened on her and she moved away from him. 

  


He looked up at her, his eyes glassy, and yet warm.

  


"Best hurry off now onto the deck," he said, "Before I lock you up in a cage and not let you leave, savvy?" He smiled wryly. She smiled back, and kissed him gently on the cheek. 

  


And as they stood on that hot deck with a boat ready to take her back to shore, she said, smiling, "

Perhaps we shall one day meet again, Captain Sparrow. But she was not answered with words, but a passionate kiss on the lips. 

  


"We shall," he whispered and as she inhaled him, she hoped he was right.

  


*******************************************************************

A/N: short and horrible, but at least I ended it. I left it all open like that because I want to make a sequel one day. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy and haven't had time to think, but this is the ending I felt most content with. I wrote one where him and Adelei stayed together, but then I realized.....wow how fucking generic and then I wrote a freaky one where they get transported to Middle Earth......but that was just plain embarrassing so this is the one I was most happy with. Sorry if you hated it, but hey it was Adelei that left him this time. I decided that she should get something because of her suffering and that Jack should get what he bloody well deserves.

Replies: 

  


PineAppleLint: Alas! But it is the end and yea Adelei is pretty cool and I enjoyed making her life hell. :) hope you liked the end!

  


Nikajendayiuadjit: ahh yes...would have been tragic if he left....but he didn't so oh well! Hehe thanks!

  


RebekahSparrow: whoa! Lol look in my favorites and you will find a lot more great stories to put on alert. I'm so glad you liked it though. Thank you!

  


Nicole is la lil kitten: lol I'm glad you liked that part cuz I loved writing it. Yea...I decided it would be a lil different. Hope u enjoyed!

  


Nightingale16: yes! You updated! Hooorah!! My life.....is...now complete...lol. I'm so glad you like my story cuz I am a huge fan of yours. *holds up Nightingale16 poster and jumps up and down*

  


Letheindel: no hard feelings, luv. :) hope you liked this chapter.

  


Tiger Eye731137191: thanks!! Hope you liked this!

  


Potterluvva:lol thats a lot of realli's and I realli realli realli (multiplied by infinity) like this chapter! Wow that was really cheesy.....ahem. Thanks!

  


The Laughing Joker: yes I do so love making fun of the french ,although I love the language and food and history, they're just so snooty and rude that its hard not to make fun of them. Thanks and hope u enjoyed this chapter!

  


ElvenPirate: Elven pirate eh? Ehehe sorry, funny image of Captain sparrow with pointy ears...anyways...thanks so much and I'm glad you enjoyed it!

  


Marie the Black Rose: I'll keep him in excellent condition and make him eat his veggies so his teeth won't fall out. :) 

  


Nefertiti Membarak: That savvy was for you babe, as always! Hope you liked the last chapter!!

  


Agent Blue: *blushes and blows a kiss* I'm so trucking glad you liked my story!!! 3 Thank you, merci, gracias! 

  


Rhiannon: yea....he is....too bad she does that....hehehe I'm so evil *pets pink fluffy bunny*. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

Luna Stop Swearing: lol! I'm glad you enjoyed this! Hope you liked the last chapter. And as I always say cliffies are the best when used correctly and not put into the hands of people who leave for years.

  


Audacious: ahhh the french cracks!! Hehe..glad you liked those!! Thanks!

  


Will's pirate girl: other way around hun. :) hope u liked this way better.

  


Amelia: yea...but yay for her! *destiny's child starts playing in the background* thanks!

  


Talking Book: sorry about the language of Jack, I like to make him sound like he sounds in my head and god only knows what's going on in there. And Adelei sometimes switches to her proper British accent, but not on purpose because she does not know when she is doing it (remember that bit about her nanny being British?). Well, here is the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed!

  


Araeph: I did read it and am quite happy that you signed your name because a lot of people who criticize me usually don't have the balls to sign their names ,so I am in awe of you for that. Lots of people have told me their concern about this and allow me to explain more thoroughly. I am weird. Well, that's only the half of it. Ok here goes. So I've read lots of stories with Jack as always being the good guy and to me, the good guy is never very appealing. So I decided to write a story that I would like to read and that I, myself, would enjoy, about a mean and cruel pirate. The thing I was trying to do with Jack is to add some historical background to his character, mixed in with his own personality. If Jack Sparrow was a real pirate, would he be the good guy that he is in the movie? In my personal and honest opinion, no. The rape thing, I didn't like writing it and have not read that part for quite a while because it sickens me, but I felt I had to...I don't know why. Also, let me add that I am a sadist and I liked doing horrible things to Adelei and I am embarrassed but that is the honest truth about that scene and about this story. I'm sorry if it upset you. It upset a lot of people, including myself. I don't know if this explanation made any sense...but I'm glad you liked everything else. Hope you liked this last chapter. I decided to take pity on the poor girl. :)

Eradwyn: thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter! :)

  


Midiitune: lol thanks. 3 hope u enjoyed the ending. 

  


CaptainSparrow'sLuv: Hullo darlin. Hope you liked the ending. I dunno if you do want to be her because then you'll have me tormenting you all the time. Lol 

  


queenofgondor21: I love that word fluff. It reminds of cotton candy but in an innocent way. Yea, I didn't want the love scene to be raw and kinky. I just wanted simple lust. Lol hope u enjoyed this story!

  


NickyPoux: yes yes darlin, I did, hope you liked it! :)

  


AliCat: Assage, yes....lol..thanks!! Hope you liked the story!

  


Jo12: Hehe! Yea.....but this time it's the girl. I love it when girls do that. Thanks!

  


PenguinFlavoredFilm: aww babies are soo cute!! *pats head* yea..I don't know what he was doing before that......perhaps we'll know sometime later.........

  


Twilight Whisper: That poor girl just kicked major assage (as AliCat would say). Hehe hope u liked it!

  


Celebrian6: here u go hun.

  


Lolly: Yea I don't think you would want to be because then you'd have a sadist controlling what happens to you....lol...thanks!

  


Potterluuva: this is the last update! Enjoy!

  


Saara: Yes...I'm glad someone else likes a darker Jack. *high five* This is the last chappie but there might be a sequel!! :)

  


HazeTheBadger: well..he sorta did but then he came back and now she's leaving him...I'm so weird...

  


Manditto: :) Hope you enjoyed this!! :D thanks!

  


Zip: she's supposed to change. There's a little thing called character development. The past few chapters have made sense to everyone else. Maybe you're just not reading it thoroughly and the literal phonetic terms is how they talk in my story. I would never have Jack say "So how are you doing this evening?" because then he'd sound like a nice british man and I don't want him to sound like that. I think you need to expand your horizons and learn that writing does not have a certain style and that there are many different ways to write a story, not only ones that pertain to your specific taste.

  


Sparrow_gurl: lollololol! Thanks so much hun! Yes...I wonder what u will think of him now...

  


Jade: here ya go! Hope u liked it!

  


will's pirate lass: sorry sorry!! Too much hw! Hope u enjoyed!

  


Earwen of Alguolonde: read my reply to Araeph. Tis lengthy but might explain some stuff. Anyways, I'm glad you like the rest of it thanks!

  


StoryTellerJS: thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter.

  


Rouge: I'm glad you like my more historically accurate portrayal of a pirate. I'm not saying its exactly, but it is more historically accurate. I'm also very pleased that you liked my Jack. I like him too, but I'm already sharing him with Marie the Black Rose, but I don't mind giving him over on one of my days. :)

  


sophie:sorry!! Here it is!! Enjoy!

  


Sparrows Girl :Yay I get to be in someone's will!! Hoorah! Lol I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much!


End file.
